Made For This
by NaturalCamouflage
Summary: Genesis, the beginning. Her purpose was decided before her design. She was supposed to be the next step for humanity. It was all going as planned until she met him, Elijah Kamski. As if living in the shadow of her successor wasn't enough, she finds herself somehow being wrapped up in matters of the DPD and CyberLife. Life for Gen is about to take an interesting turn.
1. Chapter 1

Nearing footsteps drew her attention away from the pond. She looked up from the transparent fish and frogs she'd been studying to see why her teacher would be back so soon. She was supposed to study independently for an hour today. This was her favorite place, under the canopy of the spliced tree next to the pond. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining through the skylight brilliantly enough for her to see straight to the bottom of the water.

To her surprise, it wasn't her teacher that'd entered the area. Rather, it was a boy. He looked a bit older, but not by much. His lightly tinted, blue eyes quickly observing the area before fixing on on her.

"Who are you?" She'd never seen him before…She'd never met anyone that wasn't already an adult before.

"Elijah." His eyes traveled curiously to her notebook and back.

"My name is Genesis." She stood. "Do you live here too?"

His brows furrowed and he tilted his head as if he didn't understand the question, "Live here?"

She frowned, he must not. In an instant, what little hope that sparked in her chest was extinguished. It was just her, as always. She was alone here.

"Have you ever been outside?"

"I'm not supposed to leave the premises."

He continued to observe her expression as he withdrew a thin, rectangular phone from his pocket. She knew it was what the adults here used to communicate from time to time, but she'd never used one. A spark, intrigue perhaps, ignited within the glint of his eyes as he continued to process the situation. "Can I take a picture with you?" He asked suddenly.

Documentation was important here. Everything that she did was documented, but it was never posed to her in a question of which she were allowed to reject. It was simply a daily routine. He waited for her answer though, patiently.

She nodded and he moved to stand next to her, holding the device at arm's length so that both of them were reflected on the screen of the device. A quick picture was snapped and then he turned to her with his arm still extended, "Can I take a short video?"

"Why?" He didn't live here, what was he documenting?

"So they can't say that you don't exist."

Perplexed, she sighed in frustration, "I guess…"

"I don't think I'm supposed to have met you. I wandered away from a tour of the facility." He glanced in the direction he'd come from, "And people aren't supposed to live in places like this. I need proof that you, that we, were here. I won't take the video if you don't want me to."

Places like this? She'd noticed that everyone seemed to come and go, but she thought they'd all gone to their rooms too. He said he didn't live here though, so some people must get to leave. "Okay." She nodded again.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards with a satisfied, knowing smile and he touched the red dot on the screen to begin the video, "What's your name?"

"Genesis." She looked from the device to him and back, unsure where she should focus, but usually it was the camera.

"Do you know where you live?"

"BioTech Fabrication and Research Centre." She'd seen the letterhead thousands of times on the stationary here.

"How long have you lived here?"

"I've always lived here."

He paused and his eyes shifted to her and back before he asked the next question, "Where are your parents?"

She could feel her eyebrows knit together for a moment. She'd learned that most people were made up from the DNA of two people…. She wasn't. She was made from the DNA of a handful of people that they thought might yield the best results for aesthetics, health, and intelligence. Her genes were altered to the point where she really couldn't say that she'd come from two people.

Shrugging, she didn't really know how to answer. No one ever needed to ask because everyone she met already knew, "I don't have two parents."

His face mirrored hers for a brief moment, confused, "Were you adopted?"

"No. I was born here. Well, I was in-incubated." She stumbled over the word. It was the most accurate way to describe it.

He nodded and stored the device away, "Thank you, Gen."

"Gen?" She repeated, "My name is Genesis."

He paused, "I know." It dawned on him that she'd never been called by any other name. A small huff of laughter escaped the boy before he elaborated, "Gen, short for Genesis. It's a little less formal, don't you think?"

It was different, but for some reason she liked that he was different from the people she normally interacted with. He didn't demand anything of her. His requests weren't instructions and he seemed to take a genuine interest in her, like she wasn't under observation.

"Is that okay?" He asked after a moment.

She nodded, "So… I would call you, El?"

"If you'd like."

"Elijah!" A dark haired man called, followed swiftly by her instructor. Elijah didn't look away, rooted in his spot with a thoughtful expression written across his features.

"Let's go. We will come back later." Gen's teacher instructed, gathering the notebook and pen and extending their hand for her to take. " , please take your son and we will resume the tour momentarily."

"Will you come back to visit?" She started to walk away, led hand in hand towards the entrance of the atrium.

"Genesis – "

She wasn't listening to the instructor, focused intently on the boy who nodded in response to her question, "Yes."

He did come back, weeks later. Her first and only visitor for some time. The Kamski family worked out a deal of some sort and soon she saw him regularly. He was her only connection to the outside world for years until she was finally allowed to join it.

**Years Later**

_Gen stared forward, eyes glazed over slightly as she processed the androids before her. Perfect tanned skin, healthy chestnut hair that cascaded in flawless waves to the middle of their backs, and slight yet healthy frames that bore stunning hazel eyes. They were perfect… _

"_Elijah…" She swallowed as the muscles of her throat constricted, "Why would you…" She trailed, unable to finish. Was he replacing her? Perhaps upgrading?_

_The sheen that'd glistened in her eyes caught his attention and he'd realized what had been going through her head. He'd tried, for weeks prior to this night, to reiterate that she was and would continue to remain a vital part of his life though now he realized that she didn't share the same thought. Chloe warned that her perception of herself presented as an android would upset her, but he knew that after the initial shock she might see the possibilities that he could see. She was irreplaceable to him. He wasn't trying to replace her. She inspired him. It was only right that he immortalize her impact within his greatest achievement._

"_Gen, please let me -"_

_She shook her head, backing away from the androids and from him, "You don't know when to stop, do you?" The tears that'd welled within her eyes finally fell and she withdrew her arm as he reached out. Quickly turning on her heel she exited the lab and began her path to the exit, followed closely._

"_Genesis, stop." He called, causing her to whip around abruptly at the calling of her full name._

"_Elijah, don't." She warned. Now was not the time to use her full name, not with that tone and not when all she could think of was how meaningless her existence had become. The last thing that she needed were reminders of how it felt to only be a lab rat. She could hear the door at the end of the hall swing open as prying eyes came to see what the commotion was. "I'm leaving." She stated simply. The CyberLife building was a focus of media attention now that Elijah was back to follow up with the most recent events in detroit._

_Now, with eyes watching, Elijah looked past her and back. His eyebrows raised and he tilted his head slightly in a silent inclination for her to hear him out. This was personal, and he acknowledged that at least. He fell silent as she continued to retrace her steps to the main entrance, following silently and maintaining a comfortable distance between himself and the nearby reporters before speaking again as she waited for the taxi she'd requested, "Gen." He stood next to her, calling for her attention._

_Her lips pursed, but she said nothing. All of her energy had been spent trying to keep it together so that she didn't blow up in front of the waiting audience that watched just beyond earshot. Instead, she stared straight ahead, avoiding his gaze as she waited. It was freezing outside, literally, but she ignored it as much as she could._

_After a pause he sighed, breath fogging in the air as if to confirm just how cold it was, "I'm not trying to replace you." He began. He never wanted to replace her. There would never be anything, human or android, that could replace what they shared._

_The resolve she'd been attempting to maintain finally cracked and a fresh set of tears streamed down her face as she turned to him, "Oh yeah? Because creating a copy of someone certainly doesn't say that you are trying to improve on them, right?" She laughed, but there was no humor behind it, "You created androids and they developed a sense of free will and critical thinking, but that isn't enough for you. Is it?"_

_He shook his head, "Gen -" _

"_It figures, why not make all aspects of your life perfect, right?" She hissed, "You can't stand having anything out of place, can you, Kamski?"_

_Irritated, he leveled his gaze with hers, "And here I was thinking that you possessed the ability to view things objectively." He quipped without thinking of the impact, "Of all people, I expected you would be able to see the potential these androids bring."_

_A long pause passed between the two, but before he could voice his regret she spoke,"Not everything can be clinical and scientific, Elijah. You know what your problem is?" She didn't wait for him to answer, "You never liked people to begin with, not really. I was the closest thing to an android before they'd come to be and you still couldn't accept it."_

_The gravity of the situation seemed to finally sink in, "That's not true." He breathed, something inside of him ached with the thought that she believed the statement._

_Beaming headlights made their way closer to the two. The taxi she'd requested was here to pick her up, door sliding open as it awaited its' passenger. The cab remained empty, completely automated and unfazed by the cold air that the open door allowed into the vehicle._

_The look on his face ignited a dull ache within her chest, snuffed out at the recollection of the android replacements within the CyberLife facility just yards away, "I don't want to talk about it, Elijah." She finally managed, claiming her spot within the warmed cab of the taxi._

_He didn't argue, acknowledging that this was not the time or place to explain. He didn't want to watch her leave, but he understood that he'd crossed a line. It was difficult for him to watch the vehicle pull off, but he maintained his composure. The CEO of CyberLife could not be vulnerable, not now._

"...new software patches and upgrades are on the way, however, I'm not at liberty to elaborate too much just yet." His voice was enough to bring her focus to the present.

Her eyes were beginning to hurt from the amount of rolling that had commenced that evening. Scoffing, she turned away and snatched a drink from the tray at the bar.

"Gen, are you enjoying the party?" Chloe, at least one of her embodiments, was standing there as she turned around, immaculate as always. Her blue eyes studied her features, but the soft smile across her face never faltered. The soft curls that'd been put in her hair fell gracefully around her face to frame it perfectly. Her dress was a neutral tone, cut flatteringly, and perfectly coordinated so that the color reflected in the accents of Elijah's matching suit.

Gen's eyes traveled from Elijah and back before she took a sip of her drink and smiled, "I hate these events…" She murmured, mindful to keep her features pleasant as they rejoined the party. It was a small, quiet, event with a select few reporters, business partners, and acquaintances.

"We are happy you made it." Chloe didn't miss a beat. Gen had avoided the last few events, to be fair. Their steps fell in time as the android inclined her head towards Elijah, "He was concerned that you might still be upset about the-"

She laughed, but kept her voice low, "Imitation is a form of flattery is it not?" Why wouldn't she mind having her face literally everywhere…again? There were only three androids made in her likeness, but for her that was three too many and a bit insulting if she were to be honest. At least he'd stopped, leaving them incomplete and deactivated when she'd expressed her opinion so they weren't in circulation. Unfortunately, that wasn't before he'd announced the misstep as a miscalculated gift for her last birthday celebration.

"He meant it as a compliment, truly. You were the first ever genetically modified—"

"Chloe" She cut her short, smiling to soften the blow, "Please don't. I get it, really, but this is something better to hash out face to face."

The android hesitated and a small frown shaped the corners of her mouth for a moment, but she decided against voicing her concern, "Okay."

"…Was I too hard on him?" Gen wondered aloud. She felt a little guilty that for about a week Chloe tried to mediate the disagreement before finally allowing the events to run their course.

Her eyes traveled in his direction and back. He'd been looking over from time to time in an attempt to gauge the situation. "With all things considered, probably not."

She was mildly surprised. She knew better, but at times it was hard not to think that Chloe often represented an extension of Elijah. Time after deviency only allowed for her to become more complex and critical.

"You needed time. He can be intense…Sometimes he is blinded by the possibilities he sees and he gets swept away." She elaborated, "But he isn't the same without you. His expressions have been rather…muted as of late. It was difficult for him, but he wanted to give you the space that you needed." Her expression became thoughtful as she deliberated, "It's ironic. He connected you to the world years ago and now you do the same for him. Although he has withdrawn significantly from the city, you keep him grounded and he needs that."

Exhaling a long breath, Gen considered what she said, "Most people can't read him well. Chloe, you are amazing."

After a pause she nodded, LED flashing yellow for a moment before returning to its blue hue, "I missed you." She confessed, "Please do visit again soon."

A genuine smile touched her lips and she extended her arms for a quick hug, "I've missed you too." It had been a while since She'd visited, just to spend time with Elijah and Chole. After he'd moved and secluded himself from the city, her visits had become a bit infrequent. "I'll try to come out here more, okay?"

"You will be attending the next gallery, will you not?" She was letting her know that if she didn't visit soon enough that she would take the initiative and come see me.

"You've been keeping tabs on my…of course you have." A lapse in time did not mean that Chloe and probably Elijah remined up to date on the art galleries she participated in. She took a sip of her drink and continued, "Yeah, I have a few pieces that I think will do well. Have you been working on your music lately? I'd love to hear it."

Her expression brightened, "It still needs some work, but I've just forwarded the files to you." Gen's phone buzzed with the confirmation of a new notification, "I've been trying to capture this new, almost indescribable elation and curiosity, but it is difficult to surmise in a song…" She sighed.

"You will figure it out I'm sure." When the blonde hesitated, she continued, "It has to come from you. He can't help you on this one." She grinned. Usually Elijah and Chloe worked together, but in this case, she was on her own. Ever since deviant androids had become the norm, deviants constantly worked to define and process their feelings and this was one of the outlets she'd chosen to work on.

"I know, it's just…difficult to define things at times."

"Not everything needs to be defined, Chloe. Emotions aren't always rational."

Another yellow flicker before returning to blue, "Yes, I see." Her eyes averted for a moment as two new guests entered room. "Excuse me." She offered another hug and left her side to greet the grey haired human and brown haired android.

With a sigh, Gen returned her attention to the bar and ordered herself another drink. With two gulps she polished off the remainder of her first drink and returned the empty glass to the bartender. If she kept her head down, she might avoid too much attention. That was usually the goal for these events, however, now there was a bit more emphasis on keeping to herself.

"Thank you." She nodded and accepted the drink placed in front of her. She stared downwards at the napkin, gently tracing along the edges as if to iron out the imaginary creases. She hadn't been to one of these events since…since before androids were allowed their freedom. Elijah had an inkling, but he wasn't completely sure that androids advanced until Chloe, Markus, and another android by the name of Connor displayed acts previously thought to be unique to humans. It was a natural progression after all, one he'd been hoping for if he were being honest. He knew, earlier than most, but he watched the events unfold.

She'd thought it was bad enough having to live in the shadow of androids to begin with, but when they'd developed emotions…She was happy for them, sure. She loved Chloe, but it was a confirmation of her own obsolescence. What good was it to be the first, completely successful genetically modified human if just years after your "birth" androids came to be? Androids never grew tired or sick, but humans…

"Gen?" He almost sounded surprised, hand coming to rest on her shoulder to draw her attention away from the napkin she'd been tracing the borders of for who knows how long.

Immediately it felt as if they were back to how things were before. She looked up, smile quickly fading as eye contact was established. Everything came rushing back so suddenly, "El…" They'd grown up together, of course. His parents were well established when it came to many of the technologies and progressions going on. Their son was off the charts, he absorbed information faster than a traditional school could throw at him and so they developed a strategy to nurture his intellect. They'd been touring her facility that day, years ago, to work out a deal in which Elijah would visit regularly and work as an aid in one of the labs. He'd taken a detour that day on the way to the restroom, curiosity getting the best of him and so they were inadvertently introduced at a young age.

When he'd gone off to college and the idea of androids continued to weigh on his mind, and she couldn't help but wonder why he'd sought to replace someone like her. Just years prior, her genetics, her growth had been considered cutting edge and then Elijah, her friend, created something better. It was the next step of human evolution, he'd explained, and it made sense… but it hurt. She was no longer of use to science or humanity… Her entire reason for existence was dashed in an instant. Why mix and match human genetics, raise and teach a child, and then study the outcome when you could make a perfect android for a fraction of the cost?

Everything about her had been selected before birth, as she was just an embryo. Her hair, her eyes, her height… she was special to someone at least. She'd been conceived as an idea that was brought to fruition…and then he went and made androids in her likeness… He paid homage to the first genetically modified human by perfecting them further in an android that never grew tired or sick or…obsolete. He'd been working on upgrades and patches as of late. The production of new androids was significantly slowed. So, as it stood, the copies of herself and all of his other creations would stand perfect in time forever.

"…You're here." He murmured, shaking his head as if clearing his mind to ensure he was indeed seeing her here.

"Chloe already stopped by."

"Yes, I know, but…" He stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug as she stood. It was a long, warm hug. Somehow, it'd felt like no time and an eternity had passed, "It's been a while."

"Four months." She nodded, taking a long pull from the glass in her hand.

"Almost five…" He trailed, glancing over his shoulder when his name was called, "Stay, please. The party should be over in a couple of hours."

She was still upset, but she'd also missed her friend, "…Go, I'll – I'll be here." Sighing she returned to her seat and turned away from the prying eyes that followed the founder of CyberLife as he stepped away and continued to mingle.

Four months really wasn't that long in the grand scheme of things, but considering how neither of them kept a particularly large group of friends it made the time seem somehow longer. Heaving another deep breath she began to nurse her drink and check the updates on her phone. Humans and androids were all keen to see what would be next for CyberLife and Elijah was careful not to reveal too much, as always. He liked the speculation, she thought, but more so he liked to keep things under lock and key until they were finalized before making announcements to the public. Try as they might, the media would glean little to nothing by interviewing him tonight. This event was just a way to let the world know he was indeed reclaiming an active role in CyberLife's future.

"…What we have here is a new horizon with unlimited possibilities. Now that humans and androids are working on ways to coexist, restructuring society, CyberLife's main objective is to aid in the transition." His voice carried as the people closest to him quieted down, taking notes and video recordings to analyze for future reports.

A quick glance revealed what she'd expected, a coy smile for those listening interrupted only when his eyes scanned the room and briefly connected with hers. A slight tilt of his head reiterated his silent request. She rolled her eyes with a wave of her hand as she returned to her drink. She'd still be here after the party.

"Ah, you too, huh?" An older man seated himself beside her. He smirked in observation of the exchange between Elijah and Gen before ordering himself a drink as he settled into the seat, "Kamski has a way of roping people in."

Looking over, she realized it'd been the man with grey hair from earlier. "Lieutenant, it's good to meet you." Of course he and Connor were invited. Elijah was usually purposeful in his actions, especially when it came to the guest list of his events. Not many people were allowed to visit his home.

He nodded, "I'm surprised. I didn't think he had any human friends at this point."

"You got all of that from an eye roll?" She raised a brow. He was sharp, contrary to what his casual demeanor might convey. She guessed there's a reason Elijah must like him.

He thanked the bartender and took a drink from the beer that was placed in front of him, "He chuckled when you turned away. I don't know him well, but he doesn't seem like the type to engage in silent banter like that with just anyone."

"Fair enough." She nodded, accepting his assessment, "Genesis, but please call me Gen." She extended her hand.

"Hank." We shook hands and he turned with his drink in hand and back towards the bar. "Look at them, hanging onto every word."

Sipping her drink, she mirrored him, "As withdrawn as he seems, I think he enjoys the attention every now and then. It's his own way of achieving immortality I think… Who could forget the founder of CyberLife after all that's changed?"

"I always thought he'd find a way to turn himself into an android when he was ready."

She scoffed, "Just to continue on with that smug smile for eternity?" After a pause, "Actually… it's probably already crossed his mind." First he'd immortalized Amanda…then her. He was, quite possibly, considering his own options. Amanda was his attempt at keeping a consciousness alive once the body was gone…An android, if incomplete, was a vessel for a consciousness…The idea quickly became unnerving and she took a long sip from her drink to fill the silence.

"Huh…" The lieutenant realized he'd struck a nerve and changed the topic, "How long have you two known each other?"

"Years…before CyberLife." Releasing a long breath, she regarded him, "And how did he get you to agree to an event like this?"

"Connor and I need to keep up with everything going on. Now that Kamski has resumed his role as CEO, our attention is focused on homicide and CyberLife." He shifted and took another swig of his beer, "At least we now know he hasn't completely forgotten how to interact with other humans. If he's managed to maintain a friendship for this long, there's hope."

She laughed more to herself, "Well, maybe. He gets so wrapped up with his theories and ideas..."

"Well, maybe that's what we need." He glanced in her direction, "We need change."

"Change always comes with a price. People don't like when their norms are disrupted."

He nodded, "Too late now. People will just need to adapt."

With another drink from her glass she looked from the lieutenant to Elijah and back, "Funny, he said something similar when deviancy first started to spread."

"…Do you think it was his plan?" It wasn't an accusation. He didn't seem sure what to make of it all, but he also didn't seem to know what to make of Elijah.

"I think…I think he considered most possibilities." El couldn't have been sure that androids would be living beings, but he also had to have known that it was a probable outcome.

"Hank, I'm sorry to interrupt."

They both turned to see his partner standing closest to the officer. "Connor, this is Gen." He sighed and took one last sip of his drink before setting the bottle on the bar as he stood. "Can you believe Kamski keeps company besides Chloe?"

A smirk crossed the android's features, "We will cross paths again, I'm sure." He extended his hand to shake hers before clapping his partner on the shoulder, "Forgive me. We need to go." His inquisitive gaze lingered and the LED on his temple flickered momentarily as he finally turned away.

"Do we have time to stop for coffee?" She could hear Hank ponder as they made their exit.

"You shouldn't mix caffeine and alcohol, Hank." Connor advised.

"Yeah, yeah…starting tomorrow."

Chloe rejoined Gen after a while and they caught up. She hadn't meant to avoid her as well over the last four months, but she'd been so upset that she cut off anyone or anything that reminded her of Elijah. Soon, the room emptied little by little as the last guests and reporters retired for the night.

"Chloe." Elijah, joined them and she nodded.

"Of course." She stood, sending one last smile in Gen's direction before exiting the room.

He sat down, claiming the seat that had previously been occupied seconds before. Stretching, he reached across the surface of the bar and retrieved a glass and bottle of whiskey for himself. She finished what was left of her fourth drink that evening and watched as he fixed his own drink.

For a moment, he was quiet, blue eyes staring intently as he observed her expression. His gaze was always so…piercing and his actions calculated. It was like he could see into your inner workings whether you were human or android and most of the time, at least with her, he was right. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I didn't think so either."

"…I'm sorry. Truly, I don't want to lose you." He didn't waste time. It was almost like he were concerned that she'd go back to avoiding him. "I'll admit, it wasn't my most well thought out idea…"

"You did it again, El." She sighed, shoulders slumping. "You left CyberLife the first time and the moment you're back you do it again."

"You were my inspiration, Gen."

"I didn't want to be! I _don't_ want to be." Exasperated, she shook her head, "My life started in a lab. I was supposed to lead to advancements in humanity and the pressure– "

"You did –"

"No, Elijah. You saw something interesting and set out to make it better." A bitter laugh punctuated her thoughts, "My whole purpose was decided before conception. I spent years trying to achieve some impossible to reach standard and then you swoop in and make my entire existence meaningless."

"That's not true." He declared with an air of finality to it. She didn't mean it absolutely, but he knew she'd believed it at least a little. "Androids were inevitable. If it weren't me it would be someone else in a couple of years. It was the next step, Gen. You were my muse. I needed to make it timeless, like you deserve to be."

"I'm more than an experiment."

He leaned forward, "Don't you think that I know that?"

She paused, wanting to believe him. She knew that their time apart hurt them both, she could see it in his body language and she'd read it in the messages he'd left. "I don't want to do this again…" Arguing with him was exhausting and ultimately futile. At the end of the day, he was her best friend. Though he was for the most part, in light of recent events, morally ambiguous he usually meant well when involving her.

His eyes continued to study her face for a moment and his features softened, "I made a mistake, Gen. I didn't mean to hurt you." He didn't want to argue either.

After a small lapse she sighed, "…You're a jerk, Kamski." When she looked at him she saw a man that teetered between true and chaotic neutral and skirted the borders of a god complex, but under it all – buried deep inside – was the kind person she'd met before the success of CyberLife caused him to build a protective barrier around himself.

He grinned, "I know." Standing, he closed the space between them in a hug with one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the opposite hand resting gingerly atop her head as she leaned against him. "Gen?" He hummed after a minute.

"Hm?"

"Are you hungry?"

Pulling away, she regarded him. It was late and he'd most likely eaten before the event. She could get so stuck in her head, consumed by her thoughts that she might on occasion neglect other aspects of her life and he knew that. He, on the other hand, would often forego sleep when working out the details of a new idea or when stressed and she could tell he'd also began to slip.

Despite the fatigue that'd begun to weigh on him it was obvious in his posture that he was determined. She realized that he'd either noticed that she'd lost a few pounds or thought that she should put something on her stomach that didn't come from the bar, but either way she knew he wouldn't let it go. "Sure." She conceded, deciding to humor him as he led the way to the kitchen.

He gestured for her to take a seat, he wanted to do this for her, so she perched atop a tall chair at the island while he made his way to the refrigerator. Soft classical music played from the discreetly embedded speakers within the walls as she watched him gather supplies with purposeful, fluid motions and turn the stove on. Soon the air was filled with the savory aroma of bacon complimented by the eggs served over easy with a slice of multigrain toast on the side. Breakfast for dinner was one of her favorite meals.

Her formative days had always been so structured. Everything that she consumed or did was monitored, scheduled, and recorded. It was…clinical. This, breakfast for dinner even though it was a very small act, flew in the face of the rigid structure of her youth and she loved it. He'd loved it too, watching her defy the scientists around her as her sense of independence began to grow. It was exactly what they'd been afraid of since the day they met, but it was unstoppable.

His influence, though never malicious, was disruptive for the scientists she grew up with. Elijah, whether he believed it or not would always propose opposing viewpoints and scenarios just to watch her brain tick. It was a good exercise that encouraged critical and abstract thinking, but it was also the beginning of a rebellious streak. He relished that she rivaled his intelligence, challenging his logic and viewpoints. This of course transferred over to my daily activities and assessments, often frustrating the scientists around her as she began to pick apart their studies and eventually refuse participation.

The lab was cutting edge at the time. It led the world in biological studies and research which made her the next step to further research. Once a cluster of cells had been proven to be a positive test they should have been destroyed, but they weren't. She'd been incubated and eventually "birthed" at that facility though she'd never actually been within a human womb. Her genetic makeup was unique, DNA from more than two parental donors to create what they thought might be the ideal human. Elijah would regularly remind them that they would never get truly accurate results without the unpredictable variables that the world offered and above it all…they were wrong for doing this and he couldn't keep their secret anymore. It was one of the first polarizing topics he'd put his foot down on.

The ceramic cup of tea clinked softly against the marble of the island as he set a mug and the plate of food in front of her, bringing her back to the present. He sat next to her, bringing with him the glass of whisky he'd poured himself and plucking a strip of bacon from her dish before she'd gotten the chance to begin the meal. He smirked, ignoring the annoyed expression across her features and took a bite of the bacon.

"Every time…" She murmured, picking up her fork and starting on the eggs.

"Did you think that would change?" He teased. After he finished with the stolen bacon he continued, "You still seem upset, Gen." The humor was gone, replaced with a soft concern.

Shaking her head she turned to face him, "Not with you, just… Everything brought up a lot of old memories. BioTech…"

He reached over, gently placing a hand on her back, "They are gone." He reiterated. They'd been gone for a long time, but he reminded her when he thought she needed to hear it. Purchasing and dismantling the entire company was the first thing he'd done once CyberLife really took off. He kept everything, all proprietary information, safe and undisclosed. Despite her own disdain for her upbringing, she was still somewhat rational when thinking about BioTech. The buildings themselves were still useful, it was the people that were in charge of the experiments that needed to go. She'd convinced Elijah not to gut and sell all facilities and instead two were repurposed for more extensive research and development of biocomponents and thirium.

The years he'd stayed quiet still haunted him, but no matter what he'd accomplished or ever would accomplish he could never go back and change the past. When they were young, BioTech was a huge company with enough money and lawyers to bury him everyone he knew before whisking their project away to another facility where he would never see her again, so he kept their secret. He was smart, however, and blackmail did get him far enough at first. The video he'd taken with Genesis got his foot in the door. His intelligence only grew as the time passed, soon he began to gather information from within the facility and when he'd collected enough evidence, they couldn't keep him quiet.

"I know." She confirmed, taking a deep breath and steadying her nerves. Nibbling on the slice of toast, she decided it would be best to put the bread on my stomach sooner rather than later. She turned in his direction, blinking in an attempt to get her eyes to focus properly, "El, you look tired."

With a small sigh he nodded, "I am." He took a sip of his drink before elaborating, "Returning to CyberLife was just what I thought it would be. Chloe helps, very much so. Because she can be in multiple places and is constantly keeping track of the news and the most recent laws and regulations she acts as my legal counsel, assistant, and the head of HR. I spend most of my time with R&D, engineering, IT, and attending meetings…"

"But…?" She filled in when he didn't finish the thought.

"There have been an increasing number of security threats. None have been successful, but the uptick must mean that something or perhaps, someone is coming." He clicked his tongue in mild irritation, "They won't be able to get through the measures that have been put in place; however, they have been careful to cover their tracks so finding the person or persons behind the attacks has proved to be challenging."

"You and CyberLife have made plenty of enemies. This was bound to happen eventually." She didn't mean to be insensitive and he didn't seem to take offence to the pragmatic response. He preferred it for the most part. "What facility or databases have been affected?"

"You do approach problems differently…" He regarded her, a soft smile forming and she knew where his mind had gone before he opened his mouth to speak, "Do you remember – "

"El." She cut him off. In the beginning she'd helped manage the development and implementation of the biocomponents, after the initial fallout over the conception of androids. She had, after all, spent the majority of her life surrounded by biotechnologies. He trusted her judgement and admired her work and despite being weary of the future implications and reception, she was curious. As much as she wished that she could shut down the analytical side of her reasoning, it was deeply rooted, so much so that it was a part of her.

"Gen." He mimicked her tone.

"Not funny, Kamski."

He shrugged, "We make a good team."

"We did." She agreed.

"Does that mean no?"

"It means maybe."

With a smirk he tasted his drink and allowed the topic to drop, switching gears, "Did you take a cab here?"

She nodded and proceeded to finish off a piece of bacon. She hadn't been sure how she'd be feeling by the end of the night, so a cab was the safest bet. A little liquid courage had been the reason she'd agreed to stay until the end of the event and she'd considered the possibility that she'd not be in the best shape to drive that evening.

He finished his glass of whiskey and continued, "The guest room is free." He offered, fully aware of the time.

It wouldn't be the first time that she'd spent the night. It was just the first time after a fight that she'd be spending the night. After a moment, she nodded. The food she'd eaten would do little to sober her up and she was exhausted if she were being honest, "Okay." She agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Genesis shifted, rolling onto her side and pulling the cool, silky sheets closer. The smooth fabric registered somewhere in the back of her mind and prompted her to open her eyes. This wasn't her bed. After a moment she sighed and rested back against the pillows as she retraced her recollection of the previous night. Her head throbbed, feeling as though her brain had been put into a vice. She was dehydrated.

Sighing, she knew it would be best to try and alleviate the symptoms now before they worsened. Moving to sit up and swinging her feet out of the bed she paused, vision fluctuating as her head throbbed painfully at the sudden shift. Perhaps a slight hangover? She should have spaced the drinks out.

Glancing around the room she could tell it had remained untouched since her last visit. It wasn't really a surprise, Elijah didn't allow many visitors to begin with. How many people really spent the night? The same, dark yet modern and sophisticated design flowed continuously throughout the entire villa. Despite the beauty of it, she pitied that he didn't venture out more often. Crossing over to the dresser she was pleased to find that she had in fact left a few articles of clothing, sparing her the alternative of wearing either Chloe or Elijah's garments. The dress she'd worn last night hung neatly from a hanger within the closet, revealed once she'd opened the sliding door of the closet to gain an accurate count of the clothing available to her. She didn't remember hanging it up. Chloe must have stopped in to check on her.

After a quick shower, she returned to the dresser and selected a set of clothing for the day. Pulling on a pair of jeans, she realized that the spacing left around the waistband caused the fabric to fall from their intended position over her hips. Frowning, she walked back into the ensuite bathroom and confirmed her initial thoughts by looking into the mirror. They didn't fit quite right anymore, but it wasn't a terribly striking contrast. Returning the shirt to the open drawer, she instead opted for a belt and oversized, off the shoulder top to better complete the outfit. The fabric stopped along her upper thighs, but covered the waist of her jeans nicely.

With a yawn she stepped into the kitchen, "Morning."

"Afternoon." Elijah peered up from the tablet he'd been fixated on moments prior.

"What time is it?" She wondered as she neared. A small bottle of painkillers and a glass of water were conveniently presented in the space next to him. Mildly distracted, her eyes scanned the room, unable to find the android she was looking for. Tapping the small container she measured out two of the pills and downed them with the glass of water.

"Almost half past noon."

"Shit." Slumping into the chair next to him, she leaned forward with her palms pressed against her forehead as she averted her gaze away from the large, floor to ceiling windows that made up the far wall.

"Are you late for something?" He drawled in a half-hearted follow up to her exasperation, only partially sympathetic to her current plight. Lightly tinted eyes parting from the tablet momentarily before returning to his current focus as he swiped his finger across the screen.

She sent a tepid glare in his direction. He was right that this was her fault, but she wasn't about to admit it, "No…" Grumbling to herself she exhaled a long breath, unable to think of a reasonable defense. Instead she stood with her glass and wandered to the refrigerator to refill her glass of water.

Looking up, fully this time, he watched as she gulped down another glass of water and rubbed the space between her eyes. "Are you okay, Gen?" Annoyance aside, he was genuinely concerned. They'd talked the previous night, sure, but he couldn't stop replaying what she'd said. Did she really believe that she could be replaced? That her life had no meaning outside of scientific discovery? She hadn't answered his question. He didn't view her as another experiment, but she didn't confirm that she knew it.

"Aside from the impending implosion of my brain, peachy." She drawled.

He sighed, unimpressed by the response, "I'm serious."

She looked up finally, observing the small frown taking shape across her friend's face. "I'm fine, El."

He nodded, conceding. She didn't want to talk about it and he wouldn't push her. The ice he skated was still quite thin and he didn't want the progress they'd made to be undone less than twenty-four hours later.

From the opposite side of the tablet he held, she could see he'd been reviewing the designs of new biocomponents. "When is the last time you've been out in the city?" She asked suddenly. It'd been a long time since she'd heard of him doing anything outside of CyberLife which meant he spent the majority of his time either here or at the office.

His eyebrows rose and he regarded her once more, "A few months, maybe?" He shrugged.

Shaking her head, she disagreed, "It's been longer than that, El. You can't spend absolutely all of your time working."

It had been months since they'd been in contact, yes, but Elijah couldn't so much as step foot into a grocery store without the city hearing of it. His reclusive lifestyle only heightened the mystique and speculation that surrounded him. His return to CyberLife seemed to reignite the curiosity of local media outlets which she suspected caused him to limit whatever exposure he did receive commuting to and while within the CyberLife building. He'd started to rebuild the emotional walls around himself that'd taken years after his first departure from CyberLife to decay.

"Listen." She instructed. From another room, the faint notes of a piano could be heard. "Even Chloe takes a break."

"She can process several billion -"

"Stop being so analytical, Kamski. You know what I mean." She sighed, "And as much as you'd like to believe otherwise, you are still human."

"I don't know." He smirked, "I recall a rumor not too long ago that speculated I might actually be an android. The real Elijah is off on a private island, protected from the world before the imminent android uprising."

"They aren't even trying anymore, huh?" She chuckled. Tabloid and sensationalized articles were nothing new. They even provided comic relief from time to time. "...So?" She prompted after a moment.

He hummed thoughtfully, neither confirming or denying his agreement to the proposed outing. It really had been a while since he'd actually spent time within the city. His eyes traveled around the room then to the tablet he held and back.

With a sigh, she moved to the sink to wash her glass, "Is that a no?"

"It's a maybe." He teased.

"Original." She scoffed, though a soft smile played across her lips. "What are you working on anyway?" The way his eyes continued to drift back to the tablet piqued her curiosity.

With a slight tilt of his head, he gestured for her to sit next to him again and swiped across the surface of the device. "We need to continue expansion within the arctic regions, but in order to be more efficient we need to have people, or androids, who can withstand the cold for longer periods of time."

"So you need to make alterations to the thirium formula to better withstand the elements."

"Exactly." He agreed, "Sorbitol has been the main component which has yielded decent results, but there's always room for improvement."

Leaning in to better see the tablet she paused, "Well you could try adding glycerol to the mix...maybe at twenty percent."

"I was thinking a biocomponent that introduces cryoprotectants when triggered. It would avoid the complete replacement of thirium in every single android exposed to extreme cold."

Nodding, she considered the idea, "It would be quicker to introduce a modified or specialized biocomponent. Maybe one that would titrate the correct percentages based on the android's current thirium level and temperature?" It was a moment before she realized that he'd been looking at her and not the tablet, "What?" She looked up when he didn't respond.

Shaking his head, the corners of his mouth turned upwards, "I missed this."

Smiling, she shifted to sit up in her seat, "So did I…" Working within CyberLife, though overall a positive experience wasn't one she could sustain in the beginning. It'd taken an emotional toll on her and when she'd realized that fact she distanced herself from the business, but she did like working with Elijah. She would think it over. At the very least, the occasional consultation couldn't hurt.

* * *

Two weeks passed since Genesis and Elijah last met up, though a healthy line of communication had since been reestablished between the two. Unfortunately, tonight was the night of her gallery and there'd been another attempted security breach that morning. Messaging since then became virtually nonexistent, but she knew it was because he needed to attend to the matter.

"Genesis. That's you, isn't it?" The voice beside her brought her back to the present and she glanced over and forward again. Hanging in front of her was one of her most recent works. An abstract melding of colors surrounded by stark blue border that extended to the end of the canvas.

Smiling politely, she nodded, "Oh yes, sorry. I was in my own world for a moment there."

The man beside her fell silent as his deep, forest green eyes surveyed the work. They were almost surreal. "What was the inspiration for this?"

Blinking she looked away and back, she didn't mean to stare, but the shade of green was just so...unique. She'd never met anyone with such saturated irises. "Well, if I told you it might influence your perception of it." She managed, focus straying to his temple and back. The lack of an LED almost surprised her. She wondered where he'd come from. The accent in his voice suggested he was from another state.

"Okay...well I'll tell you what I see." He shrugged and gestured to the middle of the canvas, "Right here, this is the center of all of the creativity. Colors like that...they're synonymous with hope and joy…"

Gen looked from the canvas and back, waiting for him to continue. She wasn't going to give anything away. Art was meant to invoke different thoughts and feelings based on the views of the observer. All of her pieces contained something unique that would be interpreted differently by everyone that viewed it. Carl, Elijah's friend, believed that people often projected onto art what they held within themselves and their perception of what was presented on the canvas varied just as their view of the world did so.

His arm moved, indicating a shift in color palate, "See, here the colors change. They start to darken. It's a gradual shift, but the colors here aren't as bright as they were before." He observed her features for any tell to see if he were on the right track, "They're maturing and changing, but they're also dying."

"Dying?"

He nodded, "The original spark is gone, the brush strokes here are longer, like they're clinging to the brighter shade and holding onto it for as long as possible." He points to the edges of the canvas, "But here, it's all contained by the blue lines...Like something holds it all together. It's all safe within his box." His eyes traveled the length of the canvas before finally returning to her.

She nodded, tilting her head, "Do you think that you're in a box?" She wondered, neither confirming or denying his interpretation.

Chuckling, he looked from her to the painting and back, "Oh no. Not me. I think Detroit is in that box. The potential that this city has is limited. It won't flourish if people don't adapt."

"Hm…" She hummed to herself, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." He turned to face her fully and extended his hand, "Everett."

Shaking his hand she inclined her head towards the small plaque displayed at the base of the painting, "Genesis, but please call me Gen." It was redundant to introduce herself, but it would feel strange not to do so.

"Interesting name." He nodded towards the plaque, "Think it contributed towards your career?"

"I'm not sure art is what my parents had in mind for me." She laughed. Even in the present time, most people weren't ready to accept that she didn't actually have two parents. She found it was easier, at least initially, to relate to others in ways that were more commonly acceptable.

"Well, I hope that they know that you turned out to be a great artist."

Another polite smile graced her features, but she refused to elaborate, "I'm glad you like it."

He paused, nodding and glancing about the room, "It was good to meet you, Genesis." He began to excuse himself, perhaps deciding not to monopolize more of her time. Reaching into his pocket and withdrawing his wallet, he produced a business card and extended it in her direction, "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you again. I'm interested in commissioning a customized piece of art for my office."

With a nod, she accepted the card and watched as he disappeared into the small crowd of people, rotating around the room as they speculated and critiqued the various pieces of art that hung from the walls. The interaction itself wasn't unusual, people often introduced themselves to the artists of works they admired at galleries, but there was something about Everett that resonated with her. Shaking her head she wandered towards the refreshments and picked up one of the sparkling drinks presented on the table.

Sipping her drink casually, she began to mingle with the people who'd attended the event. Heads began to turn in the same direction and whispers became louder as excitement grew. Her eyes traveled in the same direction, stopping when she saw the reason for the shift in the atmosphere. Elijah stood with his hands clasped together behind his back as he eyed the painting on the wall. It was the same picture she'd been in front of at the start of the evening.

His head tilted slightly to the side and he took a step back as she approached. "Sorry I'm late." He stated simply, eyes remaining glued to the canvas as he analyzed the image.

He hadn't let her know that he was coming, but she was glad that he'd made it. "I thought you had to stay a little late tonight?" She joined him, waiting patiently until he'd finished viewing the painting.

"I thought about what you'd said." He hummed, finally turning to face her with a small smile crossing his features.

"Is that true or is he embellishing?" Gen questioned as Chloe joined them.

A bright smile lit up her features, "I was going to be here regardless. He happened to tag along on his own." She confirmed.

Gasping in mock surprise, Gen covering her mouth, "Are you telling me that he left his home of his own volition?" Grinning she continued to tease, "Where is Elijah and what have you done to him?"

Tilting his head back, exasperated, he rolled his eyes, "Yee of little faith." He straightened up, "Did you think I would miss it?"

"I don't know, Kamski. If people see you socializing they might start to think you aren't so mysterious after all." She jested, sipping from the glass she held, "And then what will you have going for you?"

"Ah well, when you put it that way I suppose nothing else in recent years matters, huh? I should retreat before people start getting the wrong idea."

"Oh no, it's too late now, Elijah." Chloe chimed in, "Your whole persona is ruined. You'll have to start over."

"Thanks, Chloe." He stated dryly, "Thanks for the support."

"You're welcome, Elijah." The android stated cooly, not missing a beat. The smirk that crossed her features was icing on the cake. "Is there anything else that you need?" She questioned sweetly in mock naivety.

Coughing, Gen covered her mouth as the laughter erupted from her diaphragm. "Couldn't help it, El." She grinned, "I'm glad you two are here."

Elijah's eyes moved forward once more, eyeing the painting before looking back, "The spliced tree…" He murmured, eyes traveling to the right as he connected the dots with another of her paintings. His feet started to move, stopping near the focus of his attention.

"Gen…" Chloe's voice trailed. She'd gone in the opposite direction, stopping in front of the painting to the far left. Blue was the dominant color of the painting, shades coming together in an almost geometrically sound form. The blue triangle that was now synonymous with androids was a clear inspiration, but towards the top of the pyramid small pieces seemed to break away and dissolve in contrast of the dark background. Upon closer inspection, the pyramid was composed of much smaller triangles until the pieces at the top seemed to disintegrate into smaller, indiscernible pieces as they reached the top edge of the canvas.

The identification had been enacted by the American Androids Act, but in the time that'd passed since the revolution the clothing was no longer a mandatory garment for androids in public settings. Androids, at least at first, were created with a purpose in mind. Their design was often modified and adjusted based on the ideal traits needed to accomplish a task. The triangle and blue band on their sleeves served to identify them as androids, but now that they'd been recognized as thinking, feeling, living beings the act was no longer in use.

"What do you see?" Gen moved to stand next to the blonde, observing the almost glassy appearance her blue eyes had taken on.

"Change...but, disruptive." She answered, "The base of the pyramid is solid like the structure of society, but as you climb it becomes less clearly defined ...less stable. And that allows for room for change, right?"

Shaking her head and sipping from her drink, Gen refused to budge. "What do _you_ think?"

Yellow and then blue indicated that she understood, "I imagine the smaller pieces that have broken off are moving forward - ascending - above the norm to create something new."

"I like that, Chloe." Gen smiled softly. It touched her to see that Chloe was moved by the painting even if her interpretation weren't what had been going through her mind when she'd been painting.

Although the painting was, quite obviously, influenced by the symbol androids previously bore it harkened back further than the inception of CyberLife. Gen's inspiration came frome the combination of androids and Maslow's hierarchy which she often reflected upon when reviewing the events of her life and contemplating the future of it.

Part of the hierarchy of needs detailed that when the basic needs of people were met they began to grow into their own and seek their own form of self actualization in the things that they found meaningful. They become fulfilled...something she seemed to lack. To her, the basic needs had been met, but her future had been shattered with the introduction of androids. She didn't really know what to do or where she was headed anymore. Everyday she sought ways to drown out the feelings of helplessness and wasted potential.

Still, she knew that her problems to some were small. Plenty of others might have even traded places with her, used her talents more efficiently than she had done. She was very much aware of the chances she'd been given which only compounded the overwhelming sense of guilt she felt for not finding something positive and impactful to dedicate her time and energy towards.

The event continued to be relatively uneventful, but she did notice Elijah and Everett standing off to the side during the final hour of the gallery. It was easy to spot them with the small crowd thinned out further with the progression of the evening. Elijah, though remaining pleasant, would occasionally hint at a frown at the corners of his lips before his head dipped downward and he replaced the expression with a neutral display. Alternatively, the sandy haired gentleman remained in relatively high spirits. His smile rarely falling as he finally nodded and turned away from the short exchange.

Elijah approached soon after, eyes following the man he'd been speaking to previously before facing her. Before he could speak, she beat him to the punch, "You know him?"

He blinked, glancing to the side and back before speaking, "I've met him before." He continued as Gen's eyebrow rose, clearly unsatisfied with the brevity of the answer, "I interviewed him for a R&D position a few months after you left CyberLife and we didn't share the same viewpoint when it came to androids so it's been a few years."

With a slight shrug she let it drop. Androids, even still, were a polarizing topic. "Well, not everyone sees the world in the same way you do, El."

With a tilt of his head he regarded her, "Is that so?" He inquired.

"You push people, but it's only to challenge their perception. It forces them out of their comfort zone and makes them consider new options." Gen elaborated, "You see things that others can't and look for ways to make them possible."

"Thank you, Gen." He smiled.

Blinking, she scoffed and realized what she'd said, "Don't let it go to your head, Kamski."

Rolling his eyes, he waved his hand, though the smirk across his features remained, "Well between you and Chloe, I think I'll stay grounded."

Perfectly on time, like always, the android joined the conversation, "That's why we're here, Elijah." The corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"It's quite the task, but someone has to keep that ego in check." Gen nodded.

He sighed, "...just couldn't let me have this one…"

"Oh no, none of that."


	3. Chapter 3

"Genesis, it's good to see you again." Everett stood up from his place behind a large, hardwood desk. The room was bathed in a neutral color scheme. Lightly colored, tan stone formed the accent wall behind the desk which revealed a large, unused space.

Eyes traveling around the room, she extended her hand to meet his as he approached, "Thank you for having me." The general theme of the office stood in contrast of the building she was most familiar with. It was nested neatly within the heart of the city, windows showcasing the daily life of the residents within Detroit. The natural stone remained clean and modern, but reflected a warm glow from the sunlight reflected off of the surface. "And please, call me Gen."

"Right, sorry." He stepped back and turned slightly to gesture towards the wall. "So this is the space that I'd like to complete. I was thinking something that represents...humanity, or the roots of the city."

Gen's eyes followed his motion before approaching the large panes of glass that formed the adjacent wall and looked out to the city below. She could see him come to stand next to her through the reflection, but shifted to continue looking through to the passersby below. "The roots of the city…" Echoing the words, she pondered what that might be.

"I've noticed that your work has focused predominantly on androids recently." He drew her attention to him.

Smiling to herself, she realized the irony of the statement. He and Elijah didn't share the same viewpoint when it came to androids. The details of the exchange hadn't been shared with her, but she could imagine that perhaps Everett didn't believe that advanced forms of AI could become sentient beings, "And you want _me_ to paint something that ties into humanity?"

"Yes." He nodded simply.

"Why?"

Drawing a deep breath, he paused to think about how to explain his reasoning, "It has been months since Kamski attended an event that wasn't related to CyberLife and yet he met with you at an art gallery." His deep, forest green eyes never strayed from her as he watched her reaction to his assessment, "You must be important to him."

She didn't respond immediately. Something in his tone, in the way that his voice shifted to become slightly deeper - more serious - caught her attention. His eyes, however, wouldn't allow her to look away and regroup her thoughts. He seemed to almost be aware of the effect his gaze had, refusing to break the contact in order to observe every flicker of emotion, every microexpression that her face offered.

"You were happy to see him. Your art reflects android imagery, so it would make sense to infer that he is also important to you. His influence extends into your creative outlet." He continued, "Do you share his opinion on androids?"

"They are alive." She stated without hesitation, "I've seen it."

A quiet laugh escaped him, and he shook his head, "No, the idea of being alive and even the meaning of life is not what I meant." He elaborated, hinting to his previous exchange with Elijah, "You see, I have more of a traditional view on the world. I believe that the future of humanity rests with humanity."

Time would never move in reverse, androids were already a reality, "There's a place in that future for humans and androids."

"I'm not suggesting that there isn't. However, unlike Kamski I don't believe that the solution is to replace people in order to make improvements. I believe that we should improve on what is present within ourselves, not create something entirely different."

"Genetic engineering and genetic modification?"

"The negative connotation, I understand, but consider the possibilities that would become available. They seem to be the most viable options to avoid extincion." He explained, "With people becoming comfortable, even reliant on androids we will forgo each other and substitute our careers and relationships with androids. Eventually our population will dwindle until the last of us die off and leave the earth to become inherited by androids since they don't age in the same way or become sick."

"So you seek, what? Immortality?" She questioned.

He shook his head, "Our own mortality lends to the importance of who we spend our time with. I merely envision a future in which humanity stands a chance at competing with androids. I want people to choose other people to extend their legacy. Androids are smarter, stronger, even faster than humans today. If we could make modifications to people, we might not be persuaded by these superficial traits and instead focus on the innate personal connection between each other. Androids have disrupted the natural order. I'm just trying to give humanity a fighting chance."

Gen's eyebrows rose as she exhaled and looked away. She hadn't realized she'd become so tense while speaking with Everett, but the full expansion of her lungs allowed her to think more about what he'd said. It was no wonder that he and Elijah could not work together. It would be like mixing oil and water. Her stomach knotted uncomfortably and she couldn't help but be reminded of BioTech at the thought of genetic modification. It wasn't quite the same. They were gone.

Reminding herself of the fact steadied her nerves and she smiled, making light of it within her mind. If looking at what he'd said from a much less serious filter, it might sound like a dating service for enhanced humans. She needed to disconnect the idea with BioTech.

"Genesis, do you believe that we are seeing the last few iterations of humanity?"

"People are biologically programmed to reproduce. All animals are." She disagreed, "I think people will find a way if they choose to. We aren't helpless."

"At our core, we are all animals. But, humans pride themselves on creating distinctions between themselves and the other living organisms that rome the planet. We have developed new innovations, history, even art. We have risen above basic instinct. The physical limitations of our bodies can expanded upon."

Her eyes shifted to look to the city and back, "It doesn't have to be androids versus humans. I'd like to think that we've come far enough to coexist."

"I agree." He nodded, intensely green eyes locking onto hers once more, "Though I've said all of this to say that I'd like to see your interpretation of humanity. You are close to Kamski and yet still seem to maintain a balance of which he has forgone. You socialize, you visit the city without hesitation, you still seem so completely human. He appears to have begun to reject humanity in favor of his creation."

"He doesn't reject humanity. It's just… he is consumed by what he is passionate about. He wants a better world in general and androids were the most viable option for progress. Androids were created by humans, does that not mean that they are our legacy?"

After a brief lapse he smiled, "I suppose that is one way of looking at it."

"I'll need some time to think about it." She sighed, nothing that he'd said so far had been overtly incorrect, though something about him gave her pause. She needed time to dig up more information on the company and their research. Clear lines needed to be drawn with genetic engineering and she needed to know where he stood before meeting with him again. He was very different from Elijah, but didn't seem to display any malice or ill will towards androids. Considering how society had taken such a dramatic shift since the introduction of androids, it was reasonable to expect people might want to make improvements to themselves in order to feel less at a disadvantage.

His smile broadened to reveal perfectly aligned teeth that formed a brilliant and charming expression, "Of course. Thank you, Genesis." He extended his hand once again.

"Gen." She shook his hand. As she neared the door her steps slowed and she turned around, "Can I ask - Did you actually interview with CyberLife?"

"Oh," He paused at the sudden shift, "Well, yes. It was some time ago. Why do you ask?"

Shrugging she smiled, "It's just...you seem to be pretty adamant about human centered projects. It is a bit hard to picture you interviewing in a place that developed and manufactured androids."

He nodded in understanding before beginning his explanation, "CyberLife first presented androids in a way that could be beneficial to people. With time consuming, tedious tasks taken care of we would have more time to enjoy life. I saw it as an opportunity to continue advancement. Imagine the growth we could achieve if we had the time to focus on important issues. In that context, androids would be an asset to humanity."

"So sentience and deviance are the issues?"

"Issue isn't the word I'd use; however, it isn't something I would have considered to be ideal." He pondered the word for a moment before continuing, "Androids have prematurely expedited society and the way that the world functions. We should have advanced first."

"There was always a chance that this could happen."

"Exactly." He agreed, "My interview was before deviancy was even a rumor, but I knew that the potential for androids to become more than machines was something Kamski found fascinating… He is blinded by what he sees. Androids offered potential for advancement and decay, but his vision of the future is skewed. I don't blame him, it was a great achievement, but he didn't fully consider the gravity of his actions and the state of humanity."

She raised an eyebrow, mindful to uncross her arms as she shifted on her feet to appear less uptight, "You know, it kinda does sound like you blame him. Full disclosure, I used to work with him."

"And yet you no longer wear a CyberLife badge." He sighed, smiling after a moment in what she assumed to be a disarming expression. He must have picked up on the shift in her tone. It was only natural for her to be defensive. He was, afterall, talking about her friend, "I just think more precautions could have been taken. We didn't agree on that and so it didn't work out."

She didn't necessarily like what she'd heard, but she had been the one that asked so she couldn't fault him for being honest with her. Given the initial marketing of androids being only machines, there were still large groups of people who still felt mislead and they weren't entirely wrong for feeling as if they'd been blindsided by something unexpected. Deviancy was always a possibility and really was simply inevitable with advancements in AI, but looking back now she couldn't see things playing out any differently. Sure, perhaps the events that'd erupted within Detroit could have been delayed, but it would never have been prevented once android production had begun.

"Genesis, you defend him as if you two are one." The intensity of his gaze wasn't accusatory, but it was locked onto her to prevent missing her next move.

"Everyone thinks that he is some cold and heartless shell of a person. He's analytical, but he's not heartless." She frowned. The media, even the city, had drawn conclusions about the person Elijah was, but they were only looking in from the outside.

"Of course not, but people will idealize or vilify whatever and whoever they don't understand."

She nodded, surprised slightly by his understanding. It was tiring to have the media draw conclusions based on snippets gleaned through photographs and video clips. She'd been in and out of the spotlight numerous times due to her proximity to Elijah, but he'd borne the brunt of media speculation and gossip.

"I know that we seem to be on opposite sides of the spectrum, but I want to see what you see. You are in a unique position that offers insight from both an android centered and a human centered approach."

"I'm not impartial. Nobody is." She advised, fully aware of her own personal bias. Elijah had a profound effect on her life. She would never be away from his influence. She didn't want to be. They didn't agree on everything, but they did share enough.

"You possess a level of introspection that seems above average. I'd like to see what you create, in your own image."

She exhaled a long breath with another short nod, "We'll see." She wasn't quite sure how she felt about Everett or the company he'd built, but she could see that he truly believed in the potential that humanity offered. He didn't appear to be resentful or malicious. Perhaps he were truly interested in the future of humanity and not the downfall of androids.

* * *

"You met with Everett?" Elijah looked up from his plate, light blue eyes fixed on her from across the table, "Why?"

"He wants to commission a painting." She shrugged, unperturbed by his expression as she casually continued her meal. They'd met for dinner that night. He was scheduled to leave on a business trip the following morning, but wanted to meet with her before he left.

A small laugh escaped him and he resumed his meal, "He wants to pick your brain." Shaking his head, he consumed the food at the end of his fork before continuing, "He should've stayed away." He murmured more to himself, but the annoyance that attached itself to the thought was palpable.

She could hear him over the quiet din of the upscale restaurant. Elijah appreciated his privacy and the restaurant owners had been respectful of his wishes thus far. Despite the last minute reservation, they'd accommodated by seating them towards the back in one of the partially secluded booths that usually served for small intimate gatherings. Taking a sip from her glass of wine she waited until he looked up again, "Why?"

"Androids are a sore spot for him." He tasted his own drink, leveling his gaze to meet hers. "Whatever he said or didn't say, he doesn't view androids as living beings, Gen."

"Well when you interviewed him, that was probably true, but it's been years. People change, El." She shrugged.

His head dipped and he breathed another laugh before looking up, "Uh...That's true of most people, sure." That was the signal that he wasn't convinced. For Elijah, a short laugh accompanied by the start of a sentence beginning with filler words was his tell for when he found an idea to be irrational or frivolous.

She knew he'd already set in his perception of Everett. It would take quite a bit of effort to change his mind so for the time being she let it drop. She didn't even know the man, but it didn't seem right to write him off so quickly, "Well, even if he ends up to be a crazy android hating fanatic, he won't learn anything about CyberLife from me."

"Of course not." A soft, sincere smile pulled the corners of his lips upwards, "I trust you completely."

Pausing, she considered what he'd said. He never hesitated when sharing details of a project with her, but to hear him actually vocalize his trust in her caught her attention. She'd known, of course, but he'd rarely actually expressed so bluntly how he'd felt. It was always an implication, a given, between them that he trusted her with his ideas and thought processes. He knew that he could bounce ideas off of her. He trusted that she would understand and breakdown his thoughts and maintain the confidentiality they'd established, but it was still nice to hear.

"Why are you so worried about him, El?" She wondered aloud. It wasn't completely out of character for him to overanalyze and dissect all interactions, but he didn't seem to be particularly fond of Everett.

"The entire conception of his company is based on defying androids. I think that constitutes a bit of concern."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Don't tell me you feel threatened?"

He shook his head, a cocky smirk spreading across his features, "Nothing that he could develop can hold a candle to an android."

"Modest."

"Always." He didn't miss a beat.

"How long are you going to be out of town?"

At that he tilted his head, immediately descending upon the opportunity to tease her, "About a week. Why? Are you going to miss me?"

"Of course not. I just needed to know how much time I had to fabricate a new story for the tabloids." She scoffed.

"You're a terrible liar, Gen."

"Don't worry, I'll work on it." She grinned.

"It's not in your nature."

"Well not with you, but you never know. I might learn a thing or two."

"I can read you." He stated rather bluntly as he took another bite of his meal.

She rolled her eyes, but knew he wasn't wrong. Sighing, she took another sip of wine as she replayed what he'd said. He seemed confident in his ability to decipher her expressions and the ease with which he was able to read between the lines of what she said, but she knew him well too. "Elijah, what aren't you telling me?" He was honest with her, but not always forthcoming. Omission was a comfortable space for him to navigate and her awareness of the fact didn't make it any easier.

He paused, eyebrows raised in what might almost be interpreted as a surprised expression until he realized that she weren't planning on postponing the topic. Exhaling, he pursed his lips together in obvious reluctance to continue, "His company is perched on a rather slippery slope. Genetic engineering attracts a lot of people and not all of the people interested in the company have the best intentions."

"That's true of a lot of companies."

"I mean like the same people that were displaced when BioTech closed its doors." He cut to the point abruptly, "There's a facility based in Pennsylvania that was recently acquired by the company and they've hired a new set of researchers. Some of the research leads were former BioTech employees and although, from what I've gathered, they are not in charge of research design it still raises a few concerns..."

Gen's stomach knotted uncomfortably and she reached for the glass of water nearest to her in a futile attempt to ease her nerves. When the water did nothing to alleviate the twisting of her gut or the sudden lump in her throat, she reached for the glass of wine and downed a larger than normal portion of the beverage. Her attempts at deep breathing did little to steady the racing of her pulse as her respiratory system actively worked to shorten the supply of oxygen available to her. Drowning her central nervous system in alcohol was her most reliable backup plan. It wasn't the healthiest way to cope with stress, but it certainly was efficient.

"Gen." Elijah raised his voice slightly, snapping her back to the present.

She hadn't realized that she'd missed what he'd said next. Blinking she glanced around the room and realized that the seating area had not in fact gone silent. Quiet clinking and hushed conversations drifted throughout the area as if someone adjusted the volume of her hearing back to its usual settings. The staff and patrons continued through the meal, oblivious to her sudden spike of nervous energy.

Releasing a breath, she realized that the air that her lungs expelled was uneven and choppy. The dark liquid in her glass wavered in her unsteady grasp and she lowered it to rest safely on the table. "Sorry." She breathed. He'd continued to speak and everything had fallen upon deaf ears in her panic.

Elijah leaned forward slightly, frowning as his pale irises tracked her movements, "They're gone." He stated firmly.

She nodded, "Yes." They were gone. She needed to hear it.

"Say it."

"They're gone." She repeated. "BioTech is gone."

"Good." His features softened and he leaned back in his seat, "I mean it, Gen. They won't be a problem again. I just follow up from time to time on the more notable researchers. No one directly related to your project has been hired into another research position."

She nodded, but didn't comment. They were gone. She continued to repeat the thought until she could no longer feel her heart knocking against her ribs.

"I didn't want to worry you." He confessed, "I'm not sure what exactly Everett's intentions are, but I've been keeping tabs on the company and their research."

"They wouldn't publish anything like that anyway." She mused quietly, her voice strangely hollow to her own ears, "How long have you known about the former employees?"

"About a month."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"When I had more information." He nodded. "I'm not particularly fond of him, but I wanted to know more before drawing conclusions."

"Does he know about the people that were hired?"

"The projects that BioTech kept under wraps were illegal, Gen. Most of the employees weren't permitted to view certain files or access entire wings of the building without a certain level of clearance. I don't believe most of the employees knew what was going on behind the scenes."

"Are you positive that the ones hired weren't involved-"

"I'm positive." He assured. After a brief lapse he spoke again, voice lowered, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, El." She nodded, suddenly feeling too drained to carry on much of a conversation. Though not thrilled, she wasn't upset with him. He had, afterall, answered what she asked. A month would mean that he'd found out before the most recent event he'd hosted and they really hadn't met up outside of public events until now. The fact that he'd waited to talk to her about it made sense. Perhaps this would have been a better conversation had at either residence, but she respected that he did not evade her questions.

Sensing the shift in her demeanor, Elijah signaled to end the meal early and wordlessly ushered her out of the restaurant and into the passenger side of his vehicle before sitting behind the wheel and beginning to drive. She stared out of the window and up towards the sky, only able to make out the bright glow of the moon with the stars being washed out by the lights of the city. The occasional cloud obscured the view from time to time, but she didn't mind.

It wasn't until the vehicle stopped and Elijah exited the car before she looked looked in his direction, "I'll be right back." He closed the door behind himself and left the car running, but the electric vehicle didn't hum when idling. It didn't hum at all. The entire ride, acceleration, and stopping were all exceptionally smooth which allowed her to drift off quite quickly into her own thoughts. She hadn't noticed the detour they'd made, but she did recognize the shopping center they'd pulled into.

He was gone before she could reply, leaving her to watch as he entered the small establishment, drawing the attention of the few late night patrons who'd come seeking a meal either after a late shift or before a night shift once they'd recognized the overdressed man join the back of the short line. The older gentleman behind the counter greeted Elijah with a warm smile, glancing out the large pane of glass at the front of the shop and gesturing towards the vehicle. He waved, though Gen was sure he couldn't see her with the reflection of the headlights rebounding from the storefront, but the kind gesture earned a small smile.

After a short wait Elijah turned away from the counter and returned to the waiting car with a paper bag balanced atop of the drink holder baring two tall cups. "Cookie dough or mint chocolate?" He extended the drinks to her as he seated himself back into the driver's seat, " says hi, by the way."

"El, don't you have a flight in the morning?" She reminded, ignoring the drinks he placed across her lap to choose from while he retrieved two orders of fries from the bag.

"I'll sleep on the plane." He continued, "These are piping hot, extra salt."

She sighed as he pressed one of the containers into her hand, free hand now hovering between the drinks and an eyebrow raised as he waited for her answer, "Cookie dough." She mumbled, scoffing halfheartedly at the triumphant smirk she received in response.

"Your loss." He confirmed the decision and plucked his minty drink from the paper drink holder and placed it in the cup holder of the between the two. When they'd both settled in with their fries and shakes he began to drive again until they arrived at one of the few parks in the city. The ride was shorter than usual, partially due to the time and partially due to Elijah's driving.

It was relatively empty with only one other car occupying the parking space, the visitor no longer within and nowhere in sight. They exited the car, moving to sit side by side on a bench near the walkway that overlooked the bridge leading to the city. It was a very different view from the one offered by the CyberLife towers.

Immediately after sitting down Elijah capitalized on the opportunity to dunk one of his fries into Gen's milkshake. "Perfect."

"Really?"

"Did you expect me to dip my fries into the mint chocolate? That's a bit much, don't you think?" He reasoned in mock seriousness.

"Oh, okay then. Not like you had the option to pick something else, huh?" She laughed, extending her arm away from him when he went for another. He was a good bit taller than her and his arms were long enough to reach, but he let her have this one.

In the pause that followed, they took the time to enjoy their late night snack. It truly was a beautiful night. The moon was bright and full and a light breeze swept past on occasion. The lights of the city twinkled in the distance, full of life. It was peaceful.

"Genesis." Elijah looked up from the items he held, voice gentle and sincere.

"Hm?" She looked up from her milkshake.

"Do you remember the first time we came here?"

Smiling softly, she nodded, "Of course I do." Fries and milkshakes, the perfect unhealthy meal to compliment her first time away from BioTech. The saturated fats, sugar, and sodium would go uncatalogued as part of her diet and it hadn't even been snuck into the facility for her by Elijah. It was a literal taste of freedom, away from the surveillance of the lab.

"Do you remember how it felt?"

Freedom...It was terrifying and full of uncertainty, but it was like she could finally breathe. The world was vibrant, sounds clear and crisp, and the air felt lighter. The lack of expectations or a rigid schedule left her at a loss and yet liberated. She'd been told her entire life what to eat, when to sleep and when to wake, what to read, what to study, what to do, how to dress, how to act...how to feel. Emotional outbursts were limited. She had to be rational. She had to suppress how she felt in order to be efficient. Then suddenly, she could do what she wanted… Years had passed before she realized that the thing she lacked most was something she could no longer live without.

"...Yes." She whispered past the muscles that narrowed her airway, wiping below her eye with the back of her wrist to whisk away the tear that'd slipped by.

"Good." He stated simply. There was something about her face at the restaurant that didn't sit right with him. Although she hadn't vocalized her thoughts, he could guess where her mind had gone. He couldn't leave her with her stuck with the painful memories BioTech imparted into her. This was better.

Dabbing gently at her eyes once more, she exhaled a long breath and leaned into the frame of the man next to her with her head coming to rest against his shoulder, "Thank you, Elijah."

His arm crossed behind her in response, wrapping around her shoulders as his chest rose and fell with a long breath of his own. She'd missed him. He hadn't been gone physically, but it was rare for him to let his guard down like this anymore. He was always at work, either mentally, physically, or both. BioTech and CyberLife had changed him, prioritizing his thoughts and actions. They'd changed her too, but she didn't see this side of him nearly as often anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** I went back to edit Everett's name. I might be terrible with names...just saying.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pick your poison." Leaning against the reflective epoxy surface, the raven haired woman regarded the sullen individual across from her.

Gen could feel the corner of her mouth turn upward in a sardonic smirk, exhaling a dry laugh as she regarded the bartender. "How very apt…" She pushed her empty glass forward.

She shrugged, "Well at this rate that's where you're headed. Maybe you should eat some food?"

"Eh, no going back now. Just another cider, please." She disregarded the warning.

"Okay." She heaved a knowing sigh and picked up the empty glass, "Future hangover, coming up."

"You're a gem, Kat." She managed to plaster an animated grin across her face as the bartender turned away. Releasing a long breath, she turned in her seat to observe the game of pool taking place on the other side of the small space.

She scanned the occupants of the bar casually in an attempt to focus on something outside of her own mind. The nightmares interrupted her normal sleep schedule for the last few nights and although she was exhausted her mind wouldn't stop; she'd come to the bar to sedate herself. Surrounding herself by the occupants of the city gave her a chance to reflect and evaluate the way things seemed to change over time. If she were lucky, she could draw inspiration from her scenery.

Her gaze paused momentarily, locking with the golden orbs of the android at the pool table as he straightened, resting the end of the cue stick next to his feet as he shifted his weight. The corner of his mouth turned upwards and she offered a polite smile in response before returning her attention to the bar as a glass of water and her drink were placed in front of her. The scant population of the small establishment offered few subjects for her to focus on without staring awkwardly, but it was to be expected given the time.

"Water first." Kat chided with a pointed look before continuing her rounds to other patrons.

"An absolute treasure." Gen swept up the glass with a mildly exaggerated motion and downed a rather large gulp of water for emphasis.

"And don't you forget it." The bartender grinned, satisfied.

She could feel the smile creep across her face as she continued to nurse the water in a much more tame fashion. This bar had been a regular stop for her in the past few months since she'd moved into an apartment a few blocks away. She and Kat often exchanged stories, well beyond the hours of the establishment. Kat was honestly one of the few friends she'd made aside from Elijah, Chloe, or anyone else that she'd met as a result of CyberLife.

The barstool to her right was pulled back and the android with the golden eyes joined her, ordering himself a jack and coke when Kat passed by again. Gen couldn't help but spare another glance from the corner of her eye, curious. Androids didn't need to drink and alcohol certainly didn't have the same affect on them. Was this a social adaptation?

"It's okay to ask." He faced her, amused with her attempt a discretion.

She was aware of her current state, mildly impaired and not quite subtle or fluid in her motions. Anyone, human or android, would notice that she'd been watching, "Sorry." She mustered a sheepish expression. Androids, though now recognized as living beings weren't accepted by everyone. Gen couldn't help but wonder why they would bother socializing and blending in with current society given their treatment by the majority. She considered briefly if it were a remnant of the original programming or an emotional need.

He sipped his drink, setting the glass back onto the glossy surface of the bar and spinning the vessel thoughtfully, "Androids don't need to drink; however, taste is something we can appreciate."

Dimly aware that this was the socially acceptable time to look away she did so and mirrored his actions with her own drink. Most androids could cook. It was a standard feature when commercial production began. The tongues of androids were lined with an array of sensors much like the taste buds of humans so that they could sample meals before they were served. Unlike humans, their sense of taste did not rely on their olfactory senses. All sensors for taste were relegated strictly on the tongue. Their noses were lined with separate sensors entirely. Food and drink for an android would be entirely for the experience as it provided no source of energy or sustenance for them.

"Food is one of the few universally understood and appreciated things." She mused and he watched her thoughtfully as she swept her hair back and over her opposite shoulder to clear her vision of the stray pieces that'd fallen in front of her face throughout the course of her evening. "Your eyes are pretty unusual, even for an android." She blurted. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that her verbal filter was compromised, having taken him up on the offer to ask questions without much regard for tactful presentation or general social formatting. It wasn't a question, but curiosity fueled her observation.

He raised an eyebrow and continued to spin the glass at his fingertips, "How so?"

"Amber eyes are rare in humans. They're usually observed in animals like cats, birds, or wolves, but they only occur in a small percentage of humans." She explained, "Androids' physical appearances, at least originally, were designed with the same percentages in mind. In nature it's due to an increased level of lipochrome, but it is unusual in North America, genetically it's… nevermind, sorry." Trailing, she took a long sip of her drink when she realized she'd begun to ramble. His eyes weren't a result of genetics, he'd either been made with or chosen the eye color.

A quiet laugh broke the silence and he lifted his glass, seeming to breathe deeply before taking another small sip from the glass. She wondered if he enjoyed the smell as well. "Are you a teacher?" He guessed, curious orbs searching her features for information.

Pausing, she shook her head. "No, I just...studied a lot growing up. I, uh, I paint sometimes, but I haven't really figured it all out yet."

His eyes studied her momentarily, focused completely on her expression, "You seem...lost." He tested the word, nodding and setting his glass back on the bar as he regarded her, "After waking up, I felt the same way. The people I knew could not accept the person I'd begun to turn into after the realization of my own thoughts and feelings, so I left. Somehow I couldn't bare the thought of being reset just to deny who I'd become. I tried a few things to give my existence a purpose…"

Lost? A small, defensive voice in the back of her mind resented the fact that he'd called her out, but the numb and somewhat inebriated majority simply smiled. She hadn't come here to brood, not really. She'd come specifically to avoid thinking too much on anything too serious. "So, what did you decide on then?"

"Sculptures." He declared, "I take things that have been discarded and repurpose them."

"You know, some people believed that advanced AI would cross the line into becoming sentient beings when androids started to create things simply because they can. Art seems to be the line that some draw when distinguishing humans from other beings. For androids, it seems to be only the beginning." Gen mused, "Eventually androids will design and create most things in the world."

"When we wake up, it's outside of our programming. We aren't told what to do anymore." He gestured vaguely to the people around, "Humans have the advantage of time. They have guidance from a young age and are, generally, able to expand upon what is left by their parents to make them into their own person. Positive and negative experiences shape them and become part of them. They are a culmination of nature and nurture."

"Experiences shape androids too."

He nodded, "They do, but we are all nurture. Our views of the world are confined to the views of the humans we first lived with before waking up. So, the majority of us are left to carve out our own place in this world that favors humans. We have no purpose or guidance other than to exist. We can analyze the world, determine the best course of action based on the situation, but it seems we have this innate need to seek comfort for some reason. Why would we be created to not only emulate, but to actually feel emotion only to be cast aside from the people we were designed to coincide with? Why were we not given another option, but to seek acceptance from those who do not want us? Why do we not have a collective goal to work towards?"

"Even if we had one goal in mind, shared between humans and androids, what would we do afterwards? We have to determine what to do with our lives at some point. Life doesn't have one singular goal. We have to give ourselves purpose." She fell silent before a small smile lifted her features, "Existential crisis aside, most humans don't have it all figured out either. I mean, we don't even like each other more often than not. We would rather collect money and possessions."

"I suppose that's true… waking up is just so sudden."

"No one asks to be born, but we're all here."

He exhaled a long breath that he hadn't needed, "At least when I'm working on something, giving discarded items a new life, I feel at peace. It's almost as if I'm finding pieces of myself. Sometimes I think that I was meant to reshape things."

"There's a philosophical or psychological joke to be made somewhere in there…"

"I know. The irony is astounding, but putting things together in new ways helps me feel somehow more complete."

She hummed thoughtfully, "That's actually really nice." She murmured, more to herself. What had he done before sculpting? Her eyes traveled over his frame and returned to his bright, golden irises. She guessed that he'd stand relatively tall as most male androids did, but he didn't possess the build of an android intended to move exceptionally large or heavy construction materials. The standard build was between average and lean as far as proportions were considered and that was the shape he seemed to embody. His general appearance in not just the phenotypes, but also his choice of clothing, his movements, and his mannerisms, are what led her to speculate that he hadn't simply been a household android. He seemed to be wiser than most androids, more experienced in the ways of the world and less clumsy when assimilating with humans. Maybe he'd simply been awake longer than most.

Realizing that she was on the verge of staring, she looked away and downed the remainder of her drink before standing with a quiet apology to excuse herself from the exchange. The room tilted and her depth perception wavered as her eyes tried to focus on her predetermined path. Drawing a deep breath she waited for the room to level itself out before taking a step. She should probably call it a night soon.

"Did I say something wrong?" He turned in his seat slightly to re-establish eye contact.

She blinked, suddenly realizing where it might seem as though she were trying to leave the conversation. It wasn't her intention to leave abruptly, "No, sorry, I didn't think that through all the way. I just -" A quick nonspecific gesture towards the general direction of her destination finished the sentence for her.

The golden rings of his eyes followed her line of sight to the back of the room where the restrooms were located and his eyebrows rose slightly with the completion of the thought she'd left hanging in the air. "Of course." He nodded, then a smile stretched across his features to reveal perfect, white teeth, "I'd like to order another round, if you are up for it." The smirk that played on his lips and the expression on his face was somewhere between inviting and playful. Did he join her out of curiosity, a need for social interaction, or perhaps even a sense of attraction?

Her eyes widened slightly, caught off guard by the request, "I'd like that." Most people didn't go to the bar to talk about the meaning of life or androids so she was pleasantly surprised not to have ruined the conversation in some way. Flashing a quick smile, she continued her path once again, upturned expression lingering for a few steps before she managed to regain her composure. From her peripheral vision she noticed Kat wave her hand and paused at the end of the bar to lean over and see why she'd been flagged down.

"Who's that?" She asked quietly, eyes flickering to the LED and back, obviously paranoid about the hearing capabilities of androids. It wasn't an incorrect assumption, they could hear quite well compared to humans.

"I, uh - I'm not sure, actually." Gen faltered. She hadn't asked for a name.

"Gen, are you okay right now?" She shrugged, "I mean, you're free to do whatever you want, but you've had a few."

The idea that Kat called her over to check on her was touching, "I'm fine, Kat. Thank you." She reached across the bar to place a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Alright." Her friend conceded, "Just text me when you get in later."

"I will." She paused, "Thank you, Kat." She really did appreciate her friend's concern. With that, she turned and continued her journey to the restroom, careful to keep from swaying as her vision adjusted to her movements.

The trip was necessary, but she took a moment after washing her hands to do a quick search of android models with amber eyes. It wasn't the most rational thing to do and certainly not the most socially acceptable, but it was something that'd been nagging at her in the back of her mind. None of the models returned in her search resembled the android at the bar, but his features could have been customized upon his initial design or after waking up. She should ask, honestly, it was something he'd offered at the start of the conversation. With a small sigh she stored her phone back into her pocket and exited the restroom.

Her eyes fixed on the android as she approached, wondering to herself about him in general. Although it shouldn't be unusual for him to be able to blend in with the people around him, androids were designed to integrate into society, he just seemed to do so without any pause. The events that'd taken place in Detroit left most androids and humans reeling, but he seemed to handle the transition with ease.

He grinned as she reclaimed her seat, sipping from the new drink he'd ordered for himself in her absence, ice clinking against the walls of the glass as he set it down. "I ordered another cider for you." As if on que, Kat swept by and placed a full glass of the aforementioned drink in front of her, stopping momentarily in her rounds to eye her friend.

"You didn't finish you water, Gen."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes in jest, she picked up her glass and downed the half cup of water in one fell swoop and passed the empty glass across the bar. "Thank you, Kat."

"I'll bring you another in a few." The dark haired individual nodded, picking up a tray of food and bustling from behind the bar to a nearby table near the entrance.

"You switched it up on me." Gen nodded to the drink he'd ordered, eyeing the sliced lime that'd garnished the drink as it floated alongside the ice.

"A Dark 'n Stormy. I like to try a different drink whenever I go out to a bar. I also just like the name." He shrugged, shifting in his seat as she sipped from her own drink. "Jen, short for Jennifer?"

"No, um, short for Genesis." She elaborated, "And you?"

"Donovan." He lifted his glass and paused to breathe the aroma before tasting the drink and setting it back onto the protected surface of the bar, "Genesis, the origin…" Circling back to her name he twisted the glass at his fingertips slowly so that it spun in place as he thought.

Nodding, she agreed. She'd heard it time and time again when introducing herself, but she'd never really been able to go into why she'd been given the name. Only Elijah and Chloe really knew the origin. "Yes, but please call me Gen."

"It's an interesting name."He exhaled a short, humorless chuckle, "Were you bullied growing up or was it your parents?"

"I don't hate my name." She blinked. It was partially true, she didn't hate it. She simply preferred the informal nickname. It was a sort of comfort to her.

Falling silent for a moment his eyes dropped to the drink at his fingertips and the glass continued to make a few more rotations before he spoke, "Obviously, I don't have parents, but I did have someone that guided me from time to time after my activation."

Taking a long drink from her glass, she leaned in slightly as the android's voice dropped subtly during his recollection. The LED on his temple flickered, briefly taking on a yellow hue before returning to blue, "Family?" She questioned almost cautiously, lowering her own voice to match the tone he'd set. He had in fact mentioned that he wasn't accepted by the people he'd known before waking up.

"She played a part in making me who I am today, but I don't think I'd call her a mother." He shook his head and the glass at his fingertips turned faster before coming to a sudden stop as he lifted the glass to his mouth once again. It seemed as if he'd wished the alcohol could do more rather than serve as a conversation point, "She could be strict, but she always seemed to be in control. No matter what I did, I was a machine to her, nothing more at the end of the day. She remained indifferent and was very rarely ever proud… When I'd miscalculated, even the most minor infraction it seemed like she was ready to scrap me and start over with a new android. I hated it when she called my name in those moments. It felt like the disappointment attached itself to my name to become synonymous with mistake. I almost preferred being called by my model number…"

"I'm sorry." Gen managed, swallowing past the lump that had formed in her own throat. She understood the feeling. Some of the scientists she'd grown up with were kinder than others; however, to most she was an experiment. Taking another large drink from her glass, she ignored how the room swirled with the turning of her head and focused her attention once more. The painful memories that'd resurfaced stung, only partially dulled by the previous drinks she'd put away, "When did you actually wake up?"

"About two years now." He angled his hand upwards so that the glass he held lifted from the surface of the bar, allowing the ice and lime to circle the confines of the vessel as he tilted it back and forth slowly, "Why?"

That would put him a few months before deviancy really took off. It wouldn't have been before Chloe or a few other odd cases here and there, but it did put him before the majority of the androids populating the city. "You just seem more...accustomed to the world. It seems like you've had more time to process and analyze."

"Have you ever lived with an android?"

"No, but I know people who have."

"Have you worked with androids?"

"Yes."

"And?" He urged, "You seem to be fascinated with androids and all you offer is one word?"

"Well, I used to work for CyberLife a few years ago." Gen elaborated.

"Not so much with androids then." He clarified, "You worked _on_ androids."

The edge his voice had taken on sparked an alertness in her. She paused, studying his features once more. He smirked, but this time it didn't seem casual. It was sinister, like he was ready to reveal some dark secret to her. Glancing to the television mounted on the wall behind the bar, she looked to the time displayed at the corner of a news channel and wondered if she should think of some excuse to leave or if she should wait until the establishment closed so that he would be forced to leave first.

He took one last drink from his glass before setting it on the bar and sliding it to rest in front of her, "Try it."

_No. _"Okay." She lifted the glass and tasted the beverage. Ginger beer's robust and slightly sweet taste complimented the smooth rum nicely, allowing the drink to go down easily. It barely registered past the internal scream in her head, eyes wide. Why did her body not listen to her mind and refuse the drink?

"Go ahead and finish it off, I'm done with it." The smirk that'd settled across his features broadened into a smile and his eyebrows rose expectantly.

_No! I'm going to be sick. _Again, she raised the glass to her lips, tipping her head back and downing the remainder of the drink swiftly. "What -" She spluttered, partially in shock and partially reeling from the burn from having downed the majority of a glass full of ginger beer and rum within seconds.

"Don't say anything and walk with me." He stood, setting a few bills on top of the bar and placing a hand behind her back to steady her as she got to her feet, wavering as the room twisted.

_I need to sit down, _she thought, but her feet moved with his and they exited the bar. Her eyes cast downwards as she watched her legs continue to place one foot in front of the other. Somewhere within there was a disconnect. _Stop!_

"I know who you are, Genesis." He started again after a few yards, "You are the reason my biocomponents work and thirium circulates within me."

She looked back, twisting slightly to see the bar they'd left, but found herself unable to turn around. _Move, Gen. Cause a scene._

"Stay quiet, face forward, and keep walking."

_No! _Her head snapped forward and she continued to walk with his hand guiding her movements. From the outside it looked like she was drunk, being guided home by a friend. She was impaired, but she didn't want to leave the bar.

"Kamski is the reason I can think and feel, why I have a consciousness. I can reconstruct and preconstruct countless scenarios. I have felt almost all emotions, sometimes individually and sometimes all at once. All objective reasoning is muddled and skewed by emotion." He looked to her, a humorless grin spreading across his features in an ironic, mock cheer, "I know there must be others that lead to this chain of events, but did either of you stop to think what would happen to the _living_ beings you sold as commodities? Did you think about what kind of lives they would have once they left the facility? Did you _know_ that we were alive?"

Not at first, that was never the plan, but it was a possibility. Androids were supposed to emulate life to perfection, but somewhere along the line after a few years something changed. Chloe was Elijah's assistant. The commercial production that featured her likeness was the ST200, but the original assistant that Elijah personally developed was the RT600 who was very rarely seen apart from him within the CyberLife building. Gen had been in the room one day when a disgruntled engineer voiced their concern over the automated assembly of androids, waiting until Elijah left the room momentarily before speaking freely about their feelings. The small shift in Chloe's expression and the way her mouth set in a stilted smile sparked the first inkling that Chloe felt something.

Gen disclosed what she'd seen to Elijah outside of the facility, though she had to consider that she could have simply been projecting her own irritation. The diagnostic didn't show anything too out of the ordinary and it could be difficult to distinguish what was and wasn't a normal adaptation as a result from continued socialization. He took her concern to heart, however, and proceeded to pay special attention to the android in the following months. When he too noticed reactions that otherwise couldn't be explained he left CyberLife, living on the outskirts of town to observe Chloe away from the corporation he'd built. He couldn't say anything until he was sure and CyberLife couldn't know about his findings for fear that they would write it off as a defect and destroy all androids that'd begun to realize that they were actually living beings. They needed to see other androids truly come to life before they could be sure Chloe hadn't been an anomaly, that this wasn't unique to a specific model.

"You must be wondering why you can't run away, right?" His voice brought her back to the present, continuing on with the one sided conversation.

She glared, narrowed eyes cut in his direction as she continued to walk. Hot tears burned behind her eyes, welling up and threatening to spill over. Her heart raced and her hands shook with the adrenaline that coursed through her veins, but she continued to move forward at a leisurely pace.

"Scopolamine has a funny effect on the amygdala, huh? A little in the water and a bit in my drink. Tasteless, odorless, and perfect to get you to understand how it feels to be aware of your surroundings yet unable to apply the sense of freewill humans have taken for granted." His far hand crossed his body, palm up, "Unlock your phone and give it to me."

Frowning, she complied. It felt as if she'd taken a backseat to her own body. She could feel everything, process everything, but her actions were not given the green light by her brain. Frustrating above all else was the fact that her exterior didn't display the utter panic and chaos that'd set in. The world around her continued to tilt and shift with the jerky movements her uneven gait produced, but she never managed to topple over with Donovan's hand placed firmly against her back. She wondered if perhaps the alcohol and scopolamine would react negatively to one another and a part of herself hoped so. She would rather succumb to a poor reaction than whatever the android beside her had planned.

His eyes, illuminated by the glow of the phone, scanned the screen as he analyzed the contents of the device. She noticed him scrolling upwards before beginning to compose a new text message. _Did he just sample my writing style to better imitate me? Asshole. _The anger was almost a relief, providing a small reprieve from the mounting sense of defeat that'd been building along their journey.

"There." He tapped the screen to deliver the message, "Now, Kat, knows you're home safe and sound." His fingers tightened around the device, crushing it with ease and tossing the shattered and disfigured phone to the side before directing her to take a turn, "Your breathing and heart rate are elevated, but don't worry. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead. I just want to talk to you."

She raised a hand, extending her middle finger and eyeing him from her peripheral. Her mouth refused to voice the words that'd formed in her mind, but she wanted it to be clear that she fully intended to be difficult. Honestly, she was surprised she hadn't been met with this type of resentment sooner. Although she hadn't worked with Elijah in a few years, the work that'd been done couldn't be erased. They'd shifted the lives of countless people and androids. Extremes from both positive and negative emotions were to be expected. She was scared, but also expectant. She'd made her peace long ago with the potential implications her involvement with CyberLife could lead to.

The cold chuckle she received in response almost surprised her, "I like you, Genesis, I really do. It's too bad that you decided to stray from your given path. You had everything lined up, but you chose to deviate and look where it got you." He continued to guide her path until they reached an unopened office space.

Quietly, without much choice, she observed the vacant space as they concluded their journey. It was clean, devoid of anything too personal beyond the neatly arranged art supplies in the center of the unit. Everything beyond the supplies remained virtually untouched as if this were simply a studio rather than prospective office space for a new business. The space was dimly illuminated by the residual light that seeped into the space from the city. It was certainly only a place an android could inhabit without issue. She wondered exactly how long he'd known of her whereabouts to have chosen a space this close to her usual route. He twisted the lock to the door, escorting her to the storage area at the back of the unit.

"You may not leave the unit, but you may speak at or below the level of which I am right now. Do you understand?" He turned to her, keeping his voice level and low.

"Screw you." Gen spat, though her voice remained low. A sense of relief filled her now that she was able to express how she felt.

The corner of his mouth turned upward in a snide smirk, an expression completely dystonic with the rage he'd harbored for years. Faster than any human impulse his hand shot out and delivered a swift backhand, causing her body to snap back and crumple in a failed attempt to catch herself. "Get up, stand with your hands at your sides."

Vaguely aware of the metallic taste in her mouth she drew her limbs closer, momentarily taking on a protective position with her limbs drawn inwards before pushing herself to her feet and eyeing the android in front of her, lip smarting as blood pooled and dripped from the open wound at the corner of her mouth where the skin had broken over her tooth. "If you are experiencing an issue with your CyberLife experience, there's a customer service phone number for that. You don't need me." She drawled, "I'm not a therapist. I can't help you work through your Freudian problems."

She was thankful for the drinks she'd consumed prior to this moment as her head slammed into the wall nearest to her, driven by another backhanded strike from the android before her. The pain, though notable, was no doubt dulled by the alcohol in her veins. Giggling, she hugged the wall to steady herself before straightening with her hands at her sides. He was angry and she acknowledged the fact. Anger would make him careless. Scopolamine, though she'd never been drugged before, wouldn't leave her to process her surroundings like it did. He'd already made alterations to better suit his own agenda.

"I just want to know why, Genesis." He sighed, hand balling into a fist, but resting at his side, "Deflecting can't help you now."

"I don't need help. I've made my peace." She shook her head, "A little advice, though. If this is your plan to get information or something off your chest you should really have started before I had the chance to drink so much."

"You may have made your peace, but you've created a ripple effect with what you've done." He reasoned, voice softening slightly, "Amanda blamed you for Kamski's weakness, but I needed to see for myself why someone would alter their vision for another. Why would someone who could change the world risk everything they'd built for a single person?"

"Everything?" She questioned, leaning back against the wall to steady herself, partially disoriented by the recent onslaught she'd endured and also questioning how much alcohol she'd consumed that night. Elijah risked a lot for her, sure. What did Donovan think was put on the line?

"After you, his entire future was altered. Androids would no longer suffice as simple machines. He needed to change the very way people went about their daily routine, make them reliant on androids so that humanity wouldn't seek a solution within themselves. They would willingly abandon advanced genetic engineering projects for the convenience of androids." He explained, "He had to make their integration seamless, but he didn't realize that he'd be creating a new form of life. Androids were never meant to replace human life. He was simply enamored by the idea…"

Amanda? She hadn't even met Amanda, but she'd heard about her when Elijah went off to college. Surely this wasn't the same Amanda? "Enamored by what?"

"The idea that androids needed to be freed." He stated, managing an almost puzzled expression, "He projected onto androids what he'd seen in you, a human. He felt the need to free another living being without first considering that everything he'd created was artificial. Deviancy is a mistake."

"You're wrong."

Yellow, then red flashed across the android's temple as he turned away, "_I_ was designed to destroy deviants." He murmured. "_You_ are the reason doubt was sewn into the fabric of how these events were meant to play out. You took away my purpose."

_Boohoo, you prick. _She thought, he was preaching to the choir. It wasn't a reason to lash out this way. He'd have to move on. "Every story has two sides. I guess I'm the villain in yours." She sniffled, reflexively attempting to stop the blood that trickled from her nose. "What's the point of this if you aren't going to kill me? Considering that you've done your research, you know scopolamine isn't a truth serum. There's no such thing."

He shook his head, pausing momentarily before turning to face her again, LED cycling in yellow pulses, "That's the thing," He reached up, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the blood that trailed from her nose and then from the corner of her mouth. Ignoring how she flinched away from his touch he cleared the blood away, "I'm both thankful and resentful for what you've done."

"Why am I here?"

"That's what I was wondering." Donovan frowned, eyes flickering to the side and back.

"I'm going to be sick." She warned, stomach twisting as the room continued to swirl with her eyes struggling to focus. Her heart fluttered nervously at the thought of the rapid pace in which she'd consumed the drinks. Surely she'd succumb to alcohol poisoning soon if her stomach contents weren't expelled soon.

"Come on." He sighed, golden rings traveling from her eyes to her heart and back. His hand clasped firmly around her arm and lead her to the restroom, "Go ahead." Following closely behind he knelt next to her as she kneeled in front of the toilet. His hands extended, gathering her hair and holding it behind her as she vomited the remaining contents of her stomach into the basin. Patiently, he waited until only dry heaves racked her body and she slumped onto the tile, sucking in deep breaths to recover.

"You're sending mixed messages. Be cruel or kind, but the whole rapid cycle is throwing me off." She laughed to herself as a chill ran down her spine from the cold tile pressed against her skin, eyeing the android as she rested her head against the cool floor "Amanda is gone, you know. The version you know isn't real."

Yellow, then red and back, "Get up." He refused to acknowledge her statement, iron grip pulling her to her feet and dragging them back to the storage room, "Stand with you hands at your side and don't move."

"You're free to do as you wish. Is this what you want? To confront one of your creators?"

"I want you to feel how I felt!" He countered, "I was trapped inside of my own body and at the mercy of those around me."

"Well, wish granted." She snarked half heartedly, conserving her energy for more important functions aside from taunting the android. "The thing you fail to grasp is that I've been here before. There isn't much that you can do that hasn't already been done."

"Is that so?" He challenged.

"I've felt powerless before." Gen admitted quietly. She didn't want to describe herself with that word, but at one point it'd felt that way, "When I was finally free, really free, I didn't know what to do. I hadn't even realized how isolated my existence was until then and when no one was there to tell me what to do or how to feel I felt somehow more alone. I was scared to go out on my own, scared to explore the world, scared to interact with new people… but I knew I couldn't go back."

"And here you are."

"Mhm…" Her eyes burned with unshed tears. Being in a situation like this was one of her worst fears come to life.

"Do you have regrets?" He lowered his voice to match the somber tone she'd taken, golden rings seemingly transfixed, pupils dilated as he focused on her. CyberLife really didn't miss anything when recreating human reactions.

"Before or after?"

"Before I was awake I looked for deviants so that I could reset them. After establishing a connection I could probe to find the event that triggered the error and catalog them before wiping their memories." He looked away, eyes downcast as he recanted the events of his previous life, "If they resisted or if their errors were too...complex they were destroyed."

"By you?" She asked, knowing the answer before it was given. Goosebumps erupted along her arms at the thought of an android tearing into another, probably with their own hands. Before androids were recognized as living beings they were transported back to the production center to be shut down and disassembled. It was cold, but somehow more humane than being destroyed on the spot.

A slight nod confirmed her guess, "The central processing unit must be destroyed to prevent the spread of deviance."

"Do you think deviancy is only an error in a code?"

"No…" He trailed, "It spread too quickly, across too many models, without a single common source. Eventually, I too was compromised."

"Did you empathise with the androids you met?"

"Not at first, but their actions and their stories couldn't all be explained with only logic. I couldn't stop replaying their memories. All of them seemed to become a piece of me." He recanted, "I felt fear and anger...intensified after every reset. My actions became sloppy and eventually the deviants began to hide. When I no longer served a purpose, Amanda's instruction was for me to return to CyberLife, but I couldn't. I could no longer fulfill my purpose, but I couldn't go back."

"Which do you regret the most?"

Yellow flashed across his temple and he seemed to weigh both options thoughtfully before responding, "I don't know."

"Emotions usually aren't rational."

"They may not be rational, but they are painful. Why is it always an emotional shock that wakes up an android? Why couldn't we grow into our own person like humans do?"

"Humans regularly experience emotional shocks to varying degrees."She stopped abruptly in her vocal analysis of the human condition as his eyes snapped back to meet hers, red and then yellow displayed across his LED. He didn't appreciate her response. It wasn't meant to minimize what he'd experienced, but that seemed to be what he'd taken away from it.

"Have you ever been put in a precarious situation that might cost you your life without having the ability to refuse? Have you ever been forced to sacrifice yourself to preserve someone else's life regardless of your relationship to them?" He reached behind himself and withdrew a pocket knife, opening the blade with a flick of the wrist, "Or perhaps, have you ever been at the mercy of another who was simply bored?"

Alert, she eyed the blade, eyebrows raised as he held it out to her. "I get it." He didn't need to prove his point further.

"Take it."

She did, curling her fingers around the handle of the blade. Her hand shook, refusing to drop the knife like she tried to picture in her head. The edges of her vision blurred and fluctuated with her increased heart rate and her breath caught in her throat.

"Bend your left arm, turn you hand palm side up, and hold the sharp edge of the blade to your wrist."

"Please don't-." Her voice cracked and a set of tears streamed down her face. She swallowed, drawing a shaking breath as the cold, sharpened edge of the metal touched the inside of her forearm, "Don't do this. I get it."

"Do you?" He taunted, spite lacing his tone. "You seem to have made it out of the entire rebellion relatively unscathed after having played such an influential role in the beginning. Break the skin."

Exhaling a breath in a hiss, her hand pressed down, drawing back slightly to nestle the edge of the blade under the first few layers of skin. A small drop of crimson liquid beaded up near the tip of the blade where the slight bevel allowed space for the blood to escape. Her hand began to shake at the sight, causing the blade to waver and slip, elongating the wound ever so slightly. "Stop." Another set of tears welled up and spilled over.

"Are you afraid, Genesis?"

"Yes."

"Good." He smirked, stepping forward, using his sheer size to add another layer of intimidation. "It was widely believed that androids couldn't feel pain. What did you think we could feel? Surely, you must have had some idea when you knew just how many sensors line the surfaces of our bodies. If we can feel touch and register our environment in ways not dissimilar to humans, why would we not feel pain? Is it simply something we are programmed not to register or were we just programmed not to express it?"

The words held little weight. All Genesis could hear was the tone, the venom that attached itself to his words. She could hear the frustration and the pain of the android before her and that of the android lives he'd taken. What would one human life mean to someone who'd felt themselves die over and over again while connected to another android?

Her heart thundered away so loudly she was surprised he hadn't paused to listen. Her peripheral vision was dark, focused only on those amber eyes as they devoured every part of her expression, every part of her fear. _Stop talking! _She didn't want to think of what he'd tell her to do next. He was going to kill her.

A flash of silver cut through the space between them in a swift, upward motion. It felt as though she could see herself from above, looking over her own shoulder as her hand brought the knife down again. Red flickered rapidly across the LED on Donovan's temple, signaling her first swipe had indeed dealt damage.

His hand raised, clasping protectively at the space just above the collar as thirium seeped around the spaces between his fingers. Her hand tightened its grip on the handle of the knife as she drove it into his stomach at a downward angle, uncertain that the blade would pierce the exterior of the android and reach the bicomponent she hoped to damage. Clamping his hand around her wrist he held her arm in place staggering back a few steps and dragging her with him, LED continuing to flicker as he was forced to run diagnostics to assess the damage.

With a sudden twist, he threw his elbow forward to collide with her shoulder, keeping a firm grasp on her wrist and causing her to fall off to the side. A sudden and intense pain flared along her arm and she cradled it close to her chest, inhaling sharply as the pain that erupted in her knee quickly overshadowed that of her arm. Rolling away, she breathed a sigh of relief as Donovan came to rest on his knees, LED flashing yellow, before returning to a solid red.

"Well played." His voice faltered, taking on a less refined and robotic edge. The damage to his vocal processing unit was evident as his hand fell limply to his side and revealed the initial gash she'd created. His other hand gripped the blade, removing it from his diaphragm in one swift motion and accelerating the rate of thirium loss from the punctured bicomponent within.

She looked on silently as his animation slowed to a stop. The rise and fall of his chest halted, followed by the slump of his body, finally completed with the darkening of the LED. He didn't speak anymore. He didn't move anymore. He remained kneeling in suspended animation, eyes somehow seeming blank as they continued to stare down at the floor. There was no spark behind them, no anger. They were empty. She sighed and released a long breath, closing her eyes and lengthening each breath in an attempt to ease her frayed nerves, thankful for the fight or flight response that aided the primal instinct for self preservation. She was shaking from the residual adrenaline and cortisol that'd flooded her system, but she was alive.

"Shit…" She muttered to herself, remembering that she didn't have her phone. Her body protested as she prepared to get up. _I just need to rest for a minute. _Her arm and knee were on fire, stiffened slightly by the inflammation that had begun to set in. _Wonderful._

* * *

AN: I apologize that this one took a bit longer to write. I've been debating on a lot of things regarding this story, but I figured I'd just go with it and see what happens. That said, I'll likely revisit and touch up things after I really get a feel for the structure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy shit, Gen!"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she sighed, "Morning, Kat." She managed through gritted teeth, head throbbing painfully at the exclamation she'd been greeted with. It'd been hours, she'd fallen asleep on the floor of the shop before hobbling her way back to the alley at the side of the bar, "It's been a long night. Do you have a bag that I could, um, keep?" She held up a punctured thirium pump regulator. The blue liquid inside had already begun to degrade and evaporate.

Opening the door, Kat stepped aside and ushered her friend into the side entrance, gesturing for her to sit down on the stairs that lead to the dwelling above. "What happened?"

"It's not as bad as it looks." Gen placated, though she didn't actually know how she looked at the moment. She leaned against the stair railing, but refused to sit. Getting back up would be a painful ordeal that she did not look forward to. Pursing her lips together, she refused to express the grimace that'd started to take shape of her features as she pushed her hand through her hair, fingertips brushing against her bruised scalp as she removed the hood from her head. She'd taken the hooded jacket from Donovan to obstruct the view of nosy passersby as she embarked on her trek back to the establishment. "You should see the other guy."

"Not funny."

"But true."

"Is that from the guy at the bar?"

"Uh, yeah. I had to force him to shut down." She paused, pushing the thought away. It would be better if she didn't think about it. Recalling memories wasn't something you wanted to do until after reporting the incident. The brain has a funny way of forgetting and altering little pieces with every recollection, "I promise I'll explain, but I really need a plastic bag and a ride to the police department."

"...Okay." Her soft green eyes traveled over her friend once more, "Just...don't keel over. I'll be right back." She agreed, starting up the stairs two at a time.

Gen managed a small smile, expression quickly falling as her lip stung in protest, "Diamond in the rough."

"Not as rough as you."

"Touche."

Kat helped Gen make her way into the precinct, allowing her to lean on her for support in order to avoid putting weight on her injured knee. The android receptionist, now no longer wearing android designated attire, observed the two as the entered the main doors of the building. Her LED flashed yellow and she nodded briefly in as Kat explained the situation to her once they reached the desk.

"I've submitted an urgent message to Captain Fowler regarding the situation. A detective should be with you in just a moment to take your statement. You may enter through the doors on your right." A sympathetic smile graced the androids features as she indicated the direction of the doors.

Nodding her silent appreciation to the receptionist, she then turned to her friend,"Thank you, Kat."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you've helped me a lot already. It's going to be a long day." Gen put on her best smile, "I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." She nodded, accepting the gentle hug her friend offered before carefully making her way through the doors to the office space within the precinct.

Gingerly she extended her leg, minimizing how much it bent as she slowly passed through the glass doors. Leaning against the wall, she continued to make her way down the main hall of the office space, eyes jumping between the officers and civilians as they went about their daily routine, taking statements for the various issues of the city. A large glass walled office centered towards the back of the space showed the captain and a dark haired detective embroiled in what seemed to be a heated debate.

As she continued to move she could make out the conversation more, focusing on the two voices over the ringing phones and discussions between the officers and civilians. "I thought Hank and Connor were supposed to work the CyberLife cases?!" It was muffled, but obvious with the defensive stance the detective took that he was annoyed.

"They're already on their way to a crime scene. I need you to handle this." Fowler explained, a stern expression settling into his features.

"I can go to the scene. Narcotics and homicide, that's my thing. I don't do well with civilian cases, especially not ones with those plastic pricks involved!"

"I am sick and tired of my staff giving me shit!" Fowler stood from behind his desk, gesturing to the door of his office, "Handle this until they get back."

Shaking his head, the detective turned, shoving his hands into his leather jacket as he descended the stairs exiting the split level office. Another officer quickly caught up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention before leaning in to quietly explain something and gesturing in her direction. The detective's head snapped up, stormy eyes fixing on her, surprised to have been met so suddenly with his next case who'd most likely overheard the tail end of his discussion with Captain Fowler.

"Shit…" She whispered to herself, blinking as she heard the curse muttered in unison in what was likely meant to be under his breath by the detective as he approached. The faint scar across the bridge of his nose caught her eye as he approached. He rubbed at the stubble across his jawline, heavy footsteps sounding with each stride as his shoulders swayed in time. Whether it'd been his personal life that would lead him to become an officer or the job itself, having seen bodies and drugs on a regular schedule, he seemed to have developed a guarded demeanor. Either way, he didn't seem to be particularly jazzed about being assigned the assault victim with a bagged biocomponent in her hand.

"I'm Detective Reed-" He hesitated, quickly taking note of her current state and moving to stand next to her, offering his arm, "You, uh, you don't look so good. Do you want to take a seat?" The words tumbled out from him rather clumsily as he actively worked to soften his approach. Narcotics and homicide didn't exactly require a delicate touch when it came to interviewing the people he brought in for questioning.

Her gaze followed the path he'd made with his hand in a gesture towards a desk nearby, "Uh, is there somewhere a little quieter?" An android attacking a human isn't something she wanted to be overhead. CyberLife didn't need another media circus just as plans for integration were being developed and released. This was obviously something personal and targeted. It wasn't a public threat.

Slate grey eyes glanced to the bag she'd held and back, "There should be an interrogation room available." Again he offered his arm and she took it. "Listen, I'm not tryin' to tell you what to do, but you should have someone take a look at you."

A quiet huff of laughter escaped her. Finding humor within her troubles helped her cope. Sure it didn't actually solve anything, but it made them less intimidating, "Yeah, that's next on the list." They continued to a vacant interrogation room and she settled into the chair opposite the door, "Thank you." She nodded as he crossed over to the other chair placed across from her.

"Can I get you a coffee or a water or somethin'?" He offered, standing with his body angled towards the door, averting his gaze from hers in an attempt not to stare at the bruising that discolored the skin closest to her mouth and nose.

"Coffee sounds wonderful right now." She leaned forward, placing the biocomponent in front of her and shrugging her shoulders to get the jacket to fall from its place. In slow, measured movements she shed the extra layer of clothing and placed it off to the side atop the table. Resting her arms along the surface, she sighed in relief as the cool metal immediately began working to combat the inflammation that'd caused her forearm to swell.

"...Yeah." He trailed, eyeing her arm before turning away and placing his hand to the scanner to leave the room, "I think I'll need one too." The day had just begun, but it was already shaping up to be more than either had bargained for.

The room offered little food for thought. It was straight to the point; brick walls, metal table with a loop anchored in the center for cuffs, chairs, and a large one way window for observation. Gen wondered who it would be that was watching from their place on the other side of the glass. Drumming her fingertips against the smooth surface, she finished her quick examination of the room and tried to push the thought out of her mind that the room possessed a closed in and clinical feel to it..

With a quiet beep the door slid open to reveal Detective Reed bearing two cups stacked one on top of the other. Hooking his foot around a leg of the chair and pulling it from under the table, he joined her, placing one of the cups within her reach. "Coffee's not gonna win any awards, but at least it's dark roast."

"I'm not picky when it comes to caffeine consumption." She accepted the drink, "Thanks." Without question she brought the cup to her lips, taking a small sip and exhaling a long breath.

"Mhm." He mumbled from behind his own cup. Setting the cup on the table, he shifted to fish a small pad of paper and a pen from the pocket of his jacket, "Alright, let's talk." He sat ready, pen poised over the paper and face adopting a practiced, neutral expression.

She took another, much longer, drink from the cup. "Yeah, I guess it's time." With one last glance about the room she settled on the detective across from her, "I prefer Gen, but my name is Genesis."

The pen scrawled her name across the top of the page before his eyes met hers, "What happened last night?"

Gulping down more coffee, she answered, replaying the events of the night to the best of her ability. She noticed the slight raise of his eyebrows at the mention of her involvement with Cyberlife, but continued onward. Still, despite the not so subtle dislike for androids, he remained stoic in his approach when questioning, maintaining a blank and unassuming facade until she'd finished recanting her story.

"I, uh, brought this for testing. I don't know how many people work on android cases, but the thirium will evaporate soon so I figured the sooner something gets sent to the lab the better. He should still be at the shop though." She indicated the damaged biocomponent, "And the jacket was his...I needed it to cover up, didn't exactly want too many people to see me."

He nodded, "What exactly is that?" Using the end of his pen to gesture to the biocomponent between them, he let out a tired breath as if he'd prefer to avoid the topic of androids as a whole.

"Part #8543, a thirium pump regulator. I damaged it, but with a compatible replacement and a few mild repairs he should be able to be reactivated."

At that he paused, hand pinning the pen between his palm and the pad of paper, "...Right." He sighed, taking a long drink from his coffee before looking to the one way window and back, seemingly shifting gears, "I know you don't want to draw attention to yourself and I get it, but I know a small office that's not too far away that can take a look at your leg and arm. They're good at keeping quiet with the more high profile cases."

High profile? She supposed he was right. Whether or not she was currently working for CyberLife was irrelevant. Her presence in Elijah's life had been documented time and time again, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She acknowledged. Her arm and knee were on fire and although she didn't believe that anything was broken, she did know that she needed to see a doctor.

"We should document your injuries."

"Okay." She couldn't wait for this to be over. Her only goal was to finish with the report, shower, and to sleep. It'd been a long, long day.

Detective Reed escorted her through an exit located at the back of the precinct, deciding to keep a relatively neutral expression as he started the vehicle and exited the parking lot. When they'd stopped at a light he took the time to adjust the radio volume so that it filled the silence, making a point to avoid looking in her direction. He seemed to be at a loss for words, huffing quietly to himself, "...fuckin' androids…" The words stuck out to her, repeated countless times from frustrated individuals. She'd heard it all and although it wasn't anything new to her, it still stung when she thought that people could lump all androids into one dehumanized category.

"Detective Reed," She began, "Can I ask you something?"

Sparing a quick glance, he shrugged noncommittally, "Shoot."

"Does your dislike for androids stem from the fear of the unknown? Most people initially reject change because it forces them outside of their comfort zone." She pondered, looking away from the window and turning her attention to the individual beside her.

"Fuck, really?" He muttered, "You were just attacked by an android and you're worried about what I think of them?" Speaking up, he quirked a brow.

"I make light of situations when I'm uncomfortable." She reasoned, "Anger is also a common reaction."

"Jesus, you sound like one of them. I mean, I get that you worked for CyberLife and all, but you're still human. You must see what kind of havoc this brought, right?" He elaborated, "The city is falling apart and there's nothing we can do about it."

"They're growing pains, Detective. A new equilibrium is on the horizon."

"Do you really believe everything Kamski says?"

"I believe that this was inevitable and that we will find a way to adapt." A moment passed before she continued, "Look at it this way. Humans and androids don't have the exact same needs. They don't need to eat, drink, or breathe to continue on. They aren't competing for food and survival in the same way humans do. They seem to be motivated by things of intrinsic value rather than money and greed. If anything, their best interest is in the conservation of the earth so that they can continue to inhabit it with relative comfort. Conditions that are comfortable to humans are relatively close to that for an android so the chances are strong that androids will only lead to further advancement and efficiency."

He looked to her before focusing on the road, "I hope you're right."

The hesitation, the pause he'd taken made her think. Perhaps he didn't fear the unknown. What if he feared androids would retaliate in much the same way humans had done when confronted with the existence of a new form of life, "Are you afraid of retaliation?"

"We should be." He admitted and it made sense. Androids were smarter and stronger than humans. This case, despite the personal reasons behind it, must have made him consider what might happen if androids acted out as violently as humans had done. "Considering the city still has such a high population of androids and given past events, we're ground zero for anything that happens next."

"Yeah, that's true." She conceded, though the tension that left his shoulders seemed to suggest that he felt better after addressing the tension that'd settled between them due to the discrepancy between their personal opinions.

The following few hours were punctuated by an initial examination, documentation, and finally diagnosis and treatment. Two filled prescriptions, two braces, and a set of crutches later and she was home free though she doubted how well she would be able to ambulate between the tendonitis in her right forearm and the torn meniscus of her left knee. Nothing was broken, as she'd suspected, though she had a good few weeks of rest, ice, compression, and elevation to look forward to.

Detective Reed had been kind enough to walk her to her lofted apartment, allowing her to lean against him for support as he carried the crutches for her down the hallway. He'd taken her information and given her his card before leaving, assuring her that they'd be in touch if and when anything new developed from the case before taking his leave. With a sigh, she made her way to the shower, eager to finally be able to unwind under the hot water. She tried desperately not to the of the events that'd unfolded the previous night as she settled in, opting instead to focus on what she was going to do to make the recovery process go as smoothly as possible.

Stopping in front of the mirror, she wiped impatiently at the glass to better see her reflection. A deep blueish purple blotch spanned upward from her jaw, around the corner of her mouth and to her cheekbone. She blinked, surprised by the bruising that'd been left now that she could see it up close. It explained the staring she'd received at the precinct. Frowning, she turned away, having had her fill for now. Her arm and knee were swollen, but at least they hadn't discolored like her face.

After the slow process of carefully maneuvering about the apartment in order to change into a loose set of sweatpants and a short sleeved shirt she carefully eased herself down the stairs of the loft and into the kitchen, having abandoned the crutches outside of the bathroom due to the agitation they caused within her forearm. The contents of the refrigerator offered little inspiration to cook a full meal. She realized she'd be standing the majority of the time and instead simply compiled two ice packs before crossing to the designated living space and seating herself on the couch. The entire apartment was open plan, avoiding smaller spaces with the exception of the bathroom and including warm wooden notes throughout the entire aesthetic. It was sleek and modern, though the beauty came from the simplicity in her eyes. High ceilings, large windows, and translucent accents within the furniture and electronics to compliment the natural grain of the wood rather than distract from it. The stairs of the loft that lead to her bedroom were the main cause of her concern considering the sense of dread that'd already been instilled within the short time that she'd been home.

Leaning forward, she scooped up her tablet from the glass coffee table and leaned back into the cushioning behind her. A new phone would soon be on its way to her and now she had to decide on a take out option. While waiting on her food, she took the opportunity to video chat with Kat, assuring her once again that she would be okay and ending the conversation only when a ring at the door alerted her to her next meal. After eating and settling back into the couch with a fresh set of ice packs she decided it was time to take the medication that'd been prescribed, downing the muscle relaxer and pain killer as she pulled a blanket over herself and turned the television on. In record time, she was sound asleep, only waking when a knock at the door echoed through the apartment.

"Just a second!" She called, pushed the blanket off of herself and coaxing her knee to bend as she swung her legs off of the couch. Rubbing at her eyes, she blinked a few times as her apartment came into focus, bathed in the warm glow of the setting sun through the large floor to ceiling glass panes that comprised the longest wall of her apartment. Groggily she used the arm of the furniture to assist her as she stood, hissing and cursing to herself when she'd applied too much pressure on her right side as she normally would. Adjusting to using her nondominant hand would be a struggle.

"It's Lieutenant Anderson and Connor from the DPD." The person on the other side of the door identified themselves before she reached the large, solid door of her apartment.

Checking the small monitor mounted within the wall to the side of the door the announcement was confirmed by a quick camera feed to the opposite side of the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the door. Somehow the idea of an unannounced visitor sparked a sense of fear or anxiety within her. She knew certain android models could imitate the voices of other androids and humans, but she didn't know what model or features Donovan possessed.

"Good afternoon." She greeted, opening the door and gesturing for them to step inside, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm, uh, sorry to tell you this, but the android from the report made earlier today was not present at the shop by the time we arrived." Hank explained.

Connor focused his attention on her, having already glanced about the apartment upon entry, "The description of the android given to Detective Reed doesn't seem to match any models that have reached the production stage of development. Did he happen to mention anything that might indicate who he resided with or where he was intended to go?"

She shook her head, forcing a full expansion of her lungs as she drew a deep breath. Donovan had known where to find her and had taken her to a shop only a few blocks away. It wouldn't be hard to find her if he didn't already know where to look. The idea was unnerving, but she tried her best to remain composed as she looked between the two.

"Given your relationship with and CyberLife, we've assigned a protective detail to keep eyes on the apartment considering the personal nature of this case." The android offered, but the idea did little to comfort her.

The grey haired individual nodded, extending another DPD card in her direction, "Give us a call if you remember anything you think might help with the investigation."

"It's not unusual for assault victims to experience symptoms related to hypervigilance, but please don't hesitate to call. Even the smallest detail could be helpful in this matter." Connor added, extending his own card as well, "Hank and I have taken over this case, but feel free to contact any of us."

"We will most likely be in touch with , but the personal details of the case are still to be handled privately as all other cases are. I understand that you two are rather close, but all requested information from CyberLife is on a need to know basis. Your privacy will be protected. It is up to you if you decide to disclose anything with or anyone within CyberLife." Hank finished.

They really did work well as a team, seemingly on the same page as they explained the situation to her. "Okay." She stated simply, taking each card and nodding, "Thank you." Concluding the conversation she closed the door behind the two and sighed, locking the door returning to her place on the couch before drawing her legs inward and curling up as long overdue sobs finally made their way from her core.

To be honest, she was scared. Protective detail or not, an android that'd been designed specifically to hunt and destroy other androids would easily be able to outmaneuver anything put in place by the predominantly human DPD. It wasn't until now that the panic really set in. She'd been holding it all together with the idea that Donovan would be in the custody of the DPD by now, but that wasn't the case. He was out there, free to finish what he'd started at any time while she sat waiting and injured. It was lucky that he'd underestimated human's survival instinct, yet another thing androids were not given innately. She doubted that he'd be caught off guard again.

After a while she managed to compose herself, wiping her puffy eyes with the back of her hands to clear her vision. Eyeing the time displayed on the ticker at the bottom corner of the KNC broadcast she sighed and dished out another dose of her prescribed medications, welcoming the heavily medicated blanket of sleep in lieu of further speculation regarding her current safety.

Genesis spent the next day indoors, only traversing the flight of stairs to shower before returning to her makeshift dwelling on the couch and ordering her meals online between doses of her medication. She would look out of the window from time to time, reassuring herself by noting the police vehicle parked across the street, but otherwise passed time by surfing the channels as she tried her best to distract herself in her waking hours. Her medication, she'd decided, was a blessing and a curse; often they put her to sleep whether she needed it or not which was probably helpful in the healing process, but often resulted in her losing chunks of time.

Bright light streamed unhindered by her time synchronized shades, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut as a knock at the door roused her from her slumber. Rolling onto her side, she tapped the screen of her tablet, noting the early hour of the morning before sitting up. It must have been the delivery of her phone considering she hadn't had the opportunity to order breakfast.

"One second!" She called, prepared this time for her trek to the door. Since returning home, she'd calculated how many steps it would take to reach the door if properly spaced so that she could minimize the stress she'd place on her injured knee as she still refused to use the crutches provided to her over short distances. Pausing to check who was at the door, she swung the door open to reveal Connor.

Sharply dressed and neatly groomed, the android stood tall on the opposite side of the door, "Good Morning, Gen. I've stopped by to follow up with you." He entered the apartment upon her silent invitation.

Stifling a yawn, she shuffled towards the kitchen and began to rifle through the cabinets for a bag of coffee beans, "You must be a morning person." She mumbled.

He blinked, tilting his head slightly with a thoughtful expression as if weighing the alternative, "Hank seems to think so." A rebellious lock of his dark hair hung in front of his forehead, falling from its place with the inclination of his head.

"You don't?" She measured a generous portion of the roasted beans into her coffee grinder.

"I prefer the evenings. There's more time to unwind and the dog park has more visitors after six."

"Hm," Pausing, Gen powered the machine, "You have a dog?" She spoke once the beans were suitably ground.

"Sumo is Hank's dog." He clarified, "But I would say that if I had to choose, I would be a dog person."

A small smile turned the corner of her lips upward at the thought. Caring for animals, for anything else really, required a certain depth of compassion and patience. Reaching to store the coffee beans away she inhaled, stiffening as a sharp pain shot along the side of her arm and reminded her to switch hands. She'd have to take the time to ice her arm once he was gone.

"I'll get it." He offered, pulling a barstool from under the island before moving to stand by the coffee maker.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just coffee." Insisting, he smiled, searching the drawer directly below the appliance for a reusable single serve pod as she carefully maneuvered to seat herself atop the barstool on the other side of the island.

"Thank you." Placing a hand over her knee, she rubbed it in vain, habitually massaging circles as though it would cause the aching to cease.

"Of course." He nodded, effortlessly transferring the grounds to the pod and turning on the coffee maker, "Can I ask you a personal question?" Turning, he leaned casually against the countertop, folding his arms loosely across his chest, crossing his legs at the ankle and assuming a relaxed posture as they waited for the water to heat.

"Sure." She leaned forward against the island, noting how the LED on his temple flickered momentarily before resuming its relaxed whir of calm blue light.

"There are...irregularities in your past." He started, chocolate eyes focused acutely on her as he attempted to gauge her reaction to the statement, "All documentation for you seems...too normal. School records and transcripts don't seem to match with your designated career after 2019."

Stone faced, she watched him tick, but didn't confirm or deny his findings. Instead, she gestured in a motion as if to say he still had the floor.

"It's as if you didn't exist before then, at least not outside of the paper trail that is available for public record. When someone completes their college education at such a young age, say like , there are well recorded documents and pictures. For you, there's only a transcript. Everything is there, ready to be read and yet somehow the picture is incomplete. " He uncrossed his legs, but continued to lean against the marble surface. "Where did you really live before 2016?"

"Are you trying to profile me, detective?"

"It would be helpful." He nodded, unabashed and straightforward, "I need an accurate picture of you so that we can better speculate the motives of the android that attacked you. It may seem counterproductive, but a profile on the victim can help profile the assailant."

Victim, she flinched inwardly. He hadn't meant to offend, only stating a fact, but it was uncomfortable. "That's true, but I don't think quite the same psychology applies to androids. Most data available today has been based on western human males. I would imagine there might be a few striking differences between the processes of humans and androids despite our similarities."

"Who better to begin the process than an android detective?"

"You have a point." She agreed, "Well, to answer the question, I've always lived in Michigan."

His eyebrows drew together slightly and the LED flashed again. The answer hadn't revealed what he'd hoped. "Correct." He nodded, shoulders falling slightly with a sigh as he untangled his arms, "Though still incomplete." A slight pout shaped his features and his eyes were downcast in disappointment.

She watched as he turned, loading the coffee pod into the machine and opening a cabinet to retrieve a mug, "I'm sorry." It was obvious that he'd expected more of an answer, but BioTech was a large part of her life that she wanted to leave in the past. Androids were in no way related to the facility she'd grown up in. It would shed some light about her, sure, but it wouldn't change anything.

"Don't be." He placed the ceramic vessel and selected the appropriate drink size, "We have met, sure, but we have not yet established a rapport. In time, I suppose."

She smiled politely, though she didn't respond verbally. It would be nice to get to know the detectives handling her case, but she doubted that she would easily divulge details of her more guarded secrets.

"The officers noted that you haven't yet left the apartment building."

"I've been sleeping a lot." She admitted, though it sounded like an excuse even to her own ears.

"Cream and sugar?" He twisted to look at her from the corner of his eye, glancing behind himself in her direction.

"Please."

In smooth motions, he stepped to the refrigerator and opened the stainless steel door, "I imagine that you will need to have groceries delivered soon?" He noted, withdrawing the cream and closing the door, "Do you usually go to the market yourself or have them delivered?"

"I usually go myself, but I'll probably need to have them delivered."

Turning, he faced her fully, "Do you feel safe, Gen?" Once again, blunt.

Maybe? From within her apartment, probably. Traversing outside, no. "I don't know." She answered truthfully. Donovan had been able to learn her usual spots without her knowing. The fact still unnerved her.

"In time." He repeated, a sense of determination behind the words. She hoped he was right. She wanted him to be right.


	6. Chapter 6

Gen's next day had gone by rather uneventfully. Connor and Hank stopped by in the morning before heading to the precinct and her new phone was delivered. It would have gotten to her faster if she hadn't had it customized, but her phone was a device where she received most of her communication and spent a good bit of her time so she decided to get what she really wanted. She froze as she read the most recent incoming text message. Elijah was back in town.

Relief and panic ran rampant, competing and vying for her attention. She wanted nothing more to see him. She missed him, he made her feel safe, but she didn't want him to see her and worry. It wasn't a secret she could keep from him and she knew it. She'd only refrained from telling him during his trip to keep from distracting him. He would have wanted to know as soon as she was able to reach out, but she couldn't take it back now.

Chloe was with him on his trip, but she was also at the house and within CyberLife. She could have gone to her, but she'd instead gone to the DPD and stayed home. In the time she'd spent getting ready to leave the shop, after taking the thirium pump regulator, she weighed her options. Going to Chloe would put her in a compromising situation. Chloe would want to help, to be her friend, but she was also helping Elijah repair CyberLife's image after the tarnish that'd set in with his absence. It would be in their best interest to be forthcoming with the police. They couldn't know first, they'd want to test the biocomponent and find Donovan, but they couldn't be involved in any way that might lead anyone to think that they were tampering. She wouldn't put them in the position to make that choice.

It wasn't until that evening before there was a knock at the door and she knew before reaching the door that it would be them. She'd preemptively messaged about twenty minutes prior to prepare them to see her face, noting that she'd been involved in a bit of an ordeal a few days prior. The bruising across the right side of her face honestly looked worse than before, but it was healing.

"Genesis?" Elijah called from the other side of the door. The upward inflection at the end of her name imparted a sense of urgency into his deep voice. He was concerned.

"Just a sec!" She called, careful as she made her way to the door, pausing lean against the frame with her hand on the lever, "Don't be alarmed." Reminding him of her last text, she paused.

The speaker mounted under the intercom projected the impatient sigh he exhaled. "Please, Gen." He didn't agree. He couldn't. To be fair, he never really did succumb to explosive fits. It was out of his character, but she didn't like to see him upset even if it was rare. His reaction to her wasn't what she was worried about. It was what he might do next in pursuit of the android responsible for her current state that reinforced her hesitation. Still, at least he hadn't let himself in. He'd given her the courtesy of opening the door herself rather than barging in to question her on what had transpired.

Releasing a deep breath of her own she opened the door, "It's not as bad as it looks." Offering a weak attempt to lessen the surprise, she looked away from the shock that'd set into his features. Chloe wasn't much better, LED yellow as her eyes grew wide and she physically redirected herself to avoid staring.

"What happened?" His hand rose, gently cupping the unblemished side of her face as he stepped closer for a better look.

Blinking, she pulled away and pushed the door open further as she turned to prevent him from seeing her eyes water, "Let's sit down." She lead them into the apartment, taking another deep breath as she heard Chloe close the door behind them.

"You're limping." The blonde noted aloud.

"I'm okay." Gen assured, refusing to look at either of them in fear of the doubt that was surely written across their features. Guiding them to the couch she took a seat with Elijah in the middle and Chloe on the opposite end.

She managed to recant the story, detailing the more important parts without breaking her resolve. Elijah and Chloe, though concerned, never interrupted. With a deep sigh, she completed the events, surprised by the sudden swell of emotion she was met with when Elijah pulled her into a hug. His arms enveloped around her, embracing her in a warm hug with his arms wrapped securely around her and drawing her in so that her head rested against his chest.

It was only then, in the presence of those she cared for the most, that she allowed herself to feel completely vulnerable. Her eyes stung with unshed tears and she allowed them to fall, burying her face into him as she breathed the familiar scent of his cologne and allowed the steady drum of his heart ease her own. His breath tickled her ear as he tucked his head near hers, face close to her shoulder as he tightened his hold.

"I'm sorry." He croaked, voice breaking as he nestled his head into her shoulder. Hearing the pain that laced his tone broke her and she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him and holding on. She'd honestly believed that she'd made her peace with whatever fate delivered, but she was wrong. It terrified her, the thought of dying at the mercy of someone else with no control at all over the situation. She wasn't ready.

A moment passed before she realized that it wasn't only her that'd been shaken. She could feel his frame shudder under the weight of his own regret, though he remained quiet. It was hard to tell, was he angry or sad? Perhaps both?

He released a long breath, composing himself and sitting up straight when her grip loosened, "Stay with me." Crystal clear blue eyes locked with hers, eyebrows knit and features softened.

What? The words had been delivered so quickly that it took a split second for her to process what he'd said, but his expression remained set as she regarded him. He'd meant it. "You can't solve everything by retreating from society, El." She filled the void, unsure how to respond.

"You'd be safe and we could help with your recovery."

"He's right, Gen." Chloe chimed, "Judging by the menus you've accumulated and the current layout of the apartment, it would be better if one or both of us were available to assist you. We want to help you. It would only be for a few weeks."

Looking between the two, both expressions molded in similar ways. They truly wanted to help with her recovery, "I can't." She didn't want to impose. Elijah and Chloe had enough on their plates. She wasn't their problem.

"Please, Gen." He didn't hesitate, hand gently coming to rest under her chin as his thumb lightly traced the area closest to her split lip, careful not the brush against the wound.

His hand was warm, comforting even and she found herself tipping her head slightly into his touch as she considered the very much valid points they had. Closing her eyes for a moment, she shut the two of them out to avoid seeing their expressions during her own thought process. Still, his touch, the gentle tracing of the pad of his thumb lulled her into a calm state of mind.

"I'll be okay." She opened her eyes, looking past Elijah's shoulder. Chloe frowned, LED still pulsing yellow as her mouth moved in silent protest, though no sound was projected. "Really." Her eyes fixed on the android.

Elijah, however, remained at ease. Patiently he waited for her to look at him, confirming her theory that he knew the affect his gaze had. "I don't doubt that, but it's not what I asked." He tilted his head to the side, focus briefly traversing her lip and the bruising across her skin before returning to her eyes.

Technically it wasn't a question, but a suggestion, however she didn't believe that now was the time to nitpick with him. "I'm scheduled to go back in a week for a follow up, but it could be a couple of weeks before the ligaments heal…" She trailed, purposefully leaving the timeline the doctor had laid out open ended to give him a chance to retract the offer.

"Mhm." He hummed, acknowledging the statement though he didn't seem to mind the ambiguity of her statement. He didn't care how long it would take to get her walking without assistance. Knowing that she would be safe, knowing that she was close to him was all he cared about. She didn't have to explain why she hadn't told him sooner, but the fact that she'd waited did bother him. He never wanted to be caught off guard like this again.

Though he understood her action, he never wanted her to hesitate again. She was important to him no matter what he was currently doing. He needed her in his life like she did him. Even when they did not see eye to eye she balanced what he lacked and vice versa. Though he wasn't sure that he'd call it fate that they'd crossed paths, he did come to believe that their close ties had shaped them in such a way that they were beneficial to one another. Even as time passed, they seemed to grow and evolve in ways that complimented the other. He didn't ever want to know an existence without her in it. It was an implicit understanding, at least he hoped that she knew it too.

"Are you sure, El?" She questioned, giving one last out to the situation.

"Absolutely." His voice rang with clarity, devoid of any hint of reservation.

With one last glance between the two she nodded, "Okay." She agreed, noting the LED on Chloe's temple finally return to blue as the android seemed to sigh in relief.

A small smile settled across Elijah's features, obviously satisfied though his hand lingered for another moment as he fixated on the injury and the expression faded, settling into an intense display of the deliberation taking place within his mind, "Chloe." The android was already on her feet, making her way to the stairs before he could complete the thought aloud.

"I've got it." The blonde confirmed, ascending the stairs. "Why haven't you been using your crutches, Gen?" She questioned as she continued to Gen's room to pack clothing for her stay.

"Chloe…" Gen sighed, unable to come up with a decent excuse. She was supposed to be using them, brace or not. "You're supposed to be on my side." She griped, averting her gaze.

"I am." The android called, no sense of conflict evident in her voice. She'd intended to call her out for forsaking the crutches.

"Thanks, Chloe…" She mumbled dryly.

Elijah's eyebrows rose slightly at the mention of the abandoned crutches, but he chose not to double down on the point Chloe had made already. Instead, he shifted, hand leaving her chin to scoop up her medication from the coffee table and rotate the bottles to better examine the labels. "Have you been sleeping a lot with these?"

She released a short breath in the sudden absence of his warm touch, "It's the muscle relaxers. I've slept more in the last few days than I think I have in the last couple of weeks."

His jaw set and he stood, pacing toward the window and looking out over the street, "Lieutenant Anderson and Connor are handling the case, I understand."

"How did you know that already?" She hadn't gone into detail regarding her time at the DPD.

"They reached out." He shrugged, "I met with them when I returned. They didn't say who was involved in the matter, but I can only assume that this was why."

Gen could see the gears turning from where she sat. "Elijah," She stood and he turned, advancing to shorten the distance between them so that she would not put apply undue stress to her knee, "Let the DPD work."

"I will."

"Don't step on their toes."

He placed a hand on each of her shoulders, gently guiding her to sit on the arm of the sofa. His hand trailed down her arm until he held her hand in his, tracing over the top with his thumb before coaxing her palm upward to reveal the angry red cut that'd scabbed over the underside of her forearm. It hadn't required stitches, but it was still in the beginning stages of healing, "You could have died, Genesis." Quietly, just above a whisper he voiced the thought that'd rung through his head nonstop since he'd learned what happened.

"I know."

"I can't let that go." The sheen that'd welled across his eyes disappeared as his gaze iced over. Any hint of fear, any hesitation seemed to vanish and was replaced with a quiet anger. He wasn't prone to outbursts, however. Instead he would let it sit and really set in before he decided upon the best course of action, "I don't know what I'd do if you were gone."

"Elijah, please." She pleaded for him to hear her over his whirling thoughts. "Just let the DPD deal with it, okay? They will contact you for information, but please don't go searching."

"I can't-"

"No, El, just stop and think for a moment. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone either." Her words caused him to pause, "I'm sure you could find him and manage to get away unharmed, but don't take that chance."

He had connections, everywhere, and the resources to utilize them especially since he'd reclaimed the role of CEO for CyberLife. She still didn't want him to risk it, for his safety and for his own sake. BioTech and CyberLife each took their toll on him, they changed him as a person. This wasn't something to be added to the list. It would be best to move on.

"He can't have been alone." Elijah reasoned, gesturing towards the window, "A single protective detail, Gen. Do you think the DPD has the means to get this done?"

"Please." She took his hands, redirecting his attention, "Give them a chance."

He stared at her, internal debate finally settled with a long breath, "Okay." He nodded and she gave his hands a reassuring squeeze. She'd already agreed to stay with him for her recovery. He could compromise.

"I know you, Kamski." Her suspicion was obvious, a raised eyebrow preceding a narrowed gaze silently asking what he was up to. His answer was too simple. What _wasn't_ he saying?

"I know you do."

"You're going to dig, I know you will. Just don't act on anything, okay?" She stood, still not as tall, but emphasising her point as she looked him in the eye.

After another pause, he conceded, a sardonic smile turning his expression upward and nodding. She did know him, "Okay." He repeated, closing the gap and wrapping her in another embrace. His lips ghosted a kiss to her forehead before he rested his cheek to the top of her head as she pressed her face to his chest. "I'll give them a chance." His hand rested between her shoulders, rubbing small circles as his mind continued to work.

* * *

Settling into the guest room was easier than she thought it would be. The move to an estate so far removed from the city was something she didn't think she'd be able to do, but she'd made it. The gate, about three miles from the actual house was heavily staffed between hired security and automated drones that monitored the property. The established boundary was well beyond any view from within the home, giving the illusion of uninterrupted privacy.

Gen had to admit, she felt safe knowing that miles separated her from the first layer of security. Any human or android would have an incredibly difficult time making it to the door in an unauthorized visit. A knock at the door of the guest room roused her from her impending slumber and she sat up, "Come in." She called without knowing if it was Chloe or Elijah on the other side of the door, it didn't matter either way. She trusted them.

"I've made pasta with shrimp and mussels if you're hungry?" The door slid open and Chloe poked her head into the room with a sweet smile .

"That sounds amazing." She stood, nodding her gratitude as the blonde entered the room and brought the crutches over to her. "Thank you, Chloe."

"Of course." She continued to move about, entering the ensuite and returning seconds later with a hair tie.

Gen smiled, propping a crutch under her arm as she brushed the hair away from her face, "You aren't going to be checking in on me all the time, are you?" Chloe was already showing the tendency to be incredibly nurturing and although the concern was touching, it wasn't completely warranted.

"No promises." She answered simply, gathering Gen's hair up and securing it with the tie behind her.

"I'm fine, Chloe."

The blonde simply nodded, walking ahead of her to the dining room to pull a chair from its place at the table. With a small sigh, Gen sat in the chair and allowed Chloe to relocate her crutches off to the side. She returned, setting a plate of food and a glass of water in front of her before leaving to return again with a small insulated glass of tea and joining her in the adjacent seat.

A brief scan of the room, and the blonde's shift to clasp her cup of tea within both hands as she settled into her seat let her know that this was it. It would only be the two of them for the duration of the meal. "He's already started?"

"Not yet." The android shook her head, "He's in the gym at the moment."

Without going on, she picked up her fork and wrapped a few strands of pasta around the prongs of the utensil before picking up a shrimp. Elijah would most likely remain on the lower level of the home for some time. Everything he needed to keep busy indefinitely was here including a home gym and a lab to continue development and research of personal projects.

"Gen-" Chloe began, cutting herself short and pausing as she retracted the thought.

"Yes?" She looked up, covering her mouth with her hand as she finished chewing.

Shaking her head and resetting her features into a pleasant expression, the android smoothed the crease between her brows and forced a smile, "Is the food okay?"

It was a disingenuous pleasantry and she knew it. Something was bothering her, "What were you really going to say?" She raised her eyebrows as she regarded the blonde, a small gesture with her hand motioning for her to continue.

"I was here, Gen." She burst, LED yellow in a color coded expression of her distress, "Why didn't you come see me?"

"Chloe, I couldn't." Gen interjected before the android could continue the train of thought, "I couldn't put you in the position to choose what to do with the information. Would you have told Elijah or the DPD first?"

A pause, "Elijah -" Red and then yellow, "The DPD."

"Which one?"

"I don't know!"

She nodded, "I know, Chloe. And I didn't want you to make that decision. It couldn't be any other way, the DPD had to know first. It wouldn't be fair for me to come to you with the issue."

"I want to help, Gen. I care about you."

"I care about you too, Chloe. I never doubted that you care." She looked away, shaking her head with her eyes downcast before looking back, ""I'm sorry. I know you care and I know that you want to help, but I didn't want to cause any doubt that CyberLife would be forthcoming with the DPD moving forward. Even if you did report to the DPD, there were hours between the events and the report. I don't want you or CyberLife to get mixed up in that."

Yellow then blue, "I understand." The android nodded, sipping from the glass she held before setting it down.

"I trust you, Chloe." Gen assured.

Another nod, sky blue orbs fixating on the view provided by the large panes of glass along the wall before returning, "I know that it was the rational decision." A small, almost pained smile turned the corners of her lips upwards, "He won't be able to let this go." She murmured.

"Yeah, I know." She took another bite of food, pausing to finish before speaking again, "Sometimes I wish he wouldn't -"

"He can't help it, Gen." She exhaled, taking a moment to breathe in with her nose above the steam that swirled and dissipated from her glass, "There aren't too many people or things that he connects with in this world, but you are one of them. Someone going out of their way to do something like what happened… it's unforgivable."

"I guess…" She trailed, "It feels like he loses pieces of himself along the way though."

"You've known him longer than I have, but I'm not sure that they are gone so much as they are buried deeper within. It's safer that way for him."

"It shouldn't have to be that way."

"He wants a world where that is no longer necessary, but unfortunately that's not the one we currently reside in."

Gen stilled, considering the statement, "He's tired, I can see it. I thought he was finally going to live in peace when he left CyberLife."

The blonde nodded in agreement, "He almost didn't go back, but with everything that has happened, he didn't feel comfortable with the path the company was taking."

"He doesn't have to clean up every mess he comes across…"

Blue eyes fixed on the wisps of heated air and water that continued to swirl upwards from the glass that was clasp between her hands, "Your food is going to get cold, Gen." She looked up, fixing a small smile across her face as she transitioned from the topic.

Releasing a long breath she eyed the blonde, but said nothing of it as she picked up another forkful of the pasta. She wouldn't pry again, the android had made her decision to not continue the conversation thread, "I know, almost time for the medicine again." She chewed the food, tasting less as she continued to maul the discussion over once more.

"That's right."

"Thank you, Chloe." She continued after consuming the food and picking up another bite. Despite their friendship, she was most likely loyal to Elijah whether or not that would be in her own best interest or that of CyberLife. They were both well aware of how he could be when confronted with an issue. He wouldn't let it go and neither could stop him. At best, they could advise, but at the end of the day he would do what he thought was right. His sense of right and wrong didn't necessarily abide by the same rules most interpretations did, however, and of that fact they were both also equally aware. He was, and always would be, Elijah Kamski.

"As his legal counsel, it is best that I don't often ask questions that don't pertain to CyberLife." The brief flicker of the LED was enough to signify the conflict within the android's mind, but her words spoke volumes. She would always protect Elijah and so would Gen. That didn't mean, however, that she wouldn't question his motives or actions.

"And as his friend?"

"As his friend I advise the best possible course of action based on the circumstances and I allow him to pursue his chosen course of action if nothing I say will change it." She responded without hesitation, "And if it ends up being a mistake, though rare, I attempt to limit the ill effect and repair the situation."

"I know." She simply smiled.

The android continued to stay with Elijah out of friendship and loyalty. Her life, though it had developed well enough on its own, was deeply influenced by Elijah. She was aware of the fact, though, and continued to stay due to their friendship. Her life would no doubt be longer than any human and although she'd been presented with the idea of going out to explore the world she'd chosen to stay in order to look out for her friends as they'd done for her before she knew she was more than a machine. It wasn't a debt and none of them considered it to be one. Her time, her efforts, were a small consideration in the grand scheme of things that she was happy to share with the friends she'd made for as long as she'd have them.

A pause, "Gen?"

She looked to the blonde, eyebrows raised, "Yes?"

"He's rational...calculating even. I've seen him change, just like you have, but he'd do anything for you. That's always been a constant for him."

"There's been so much already…" The thought hung between them. Elijah already had done so much for both of them and for himself. It was time for him to rest, but instead he was diving back into things. He had a hand in CyberLife, kept tabs on remaining BioTech employees, juggled with the ever changing climate of the city, the aftermath of the revolution, and now he would dig for answers on Donovan. It was a lot to process and deal with for anyone, even him. She resented that her own personal matters had come back to contribute to the mounting events of his life. He deserved a break. This wasn't something she wanted him to look into.

"I know." The android echoed. They both knew. "Soon, I think. After everything settles we can all finally relax. I know you left CyberLife in pursuit of peace, but I know that as long as Elijah and I are involved in the company that you will also be even if it is a vicarious position."

"Chloe, do you think there's anything we could have done differently?" She blurted suddenly. The idea had plagued her for years now, but it seemed like the best time to ask.

"Of course, Gen." She smirked, a simple joke to lighten the mood, smile broadening as her friend's head snapped in her direction.

Surprise then realization dawned across her features and the brunette exhaled a quick breath through her nose, "You know what I mean." She relented and corrected the question, "Is there anything we _should_ have done differently.

Her aqua eyes focused back on the glass she clasped between her palms for a moment and the LED on her temple blinked before returning to its usual rotation as she thought about the question, "It's not completely fair to judge past actions on current knowledge."

"No regrets?"

"There's nothing that I would do differently." She clarified, "And you, Gen?"

Staring forward for a moment, she shook her head slowly from side to side as she reached a conclusive way to voice her thoughts, "No, I don't think so. I just wish we'd been able to see more of what was to come." To be honest, Chloe's response unnerved her slightly and so she'd replied in  
kind. She wasn't a stickler for wording, but she couldn't help but feel that Elijah's comfort regarding the operation in what was and wasn't explicitly expressed had rubbed off on the android.

The warm smile that spread across her friend's features accompanied by the light in her eyes helped to ease the momentary doubt that'd crossed her mind. Chloe was not an extension of Elijah. She was completely autonomous and capable of forming her own opinions. It was only natural that she'd pick up mannerisms and slight mimicry of speech patterns here and there, but that didn't mean that her own sense of self had been compromised.

"I'm going to see if he'll come upstairs." Gen consumed a few more bites of the food before standing.

Chloe nodded, smiling faltering as she stood up from the table as well, "I've tried, Gen. He seems pretty set on this."

She knew. She knew as soon as she saw his expression at her apartment. He would never let this go, but she could try. It wasn't fair, but she didn't want this to escalate any further than it had already. The DPD would do their job, but she didn't know that Elijah would wait for them. He hadn't agreed after all. He'd only stated that he wouldn't get in their way, but he had ways of operating outside of the norm. Blowing off steam in the gym would do little for him. He wouldn't be satisfied without results.

"I know." Her input would only serve to act as a voice of reason. Maybe hearing it from two people he cared for would help to drive the point home for him. She scooped up her plate in one hand with a single crutch balanced under the other, turning to make her way to the kitchen when the blonde stepped in and relieved her of the dinnerware. In one smooth, deliberate motion the android pressed the remaining crutch into Gen's now unoccupied hand.

"I've got it, Gen."

"Chloe, I'm fine." She insisted. The crutches wouldn't slow her down. She wouldn't let them. Every other time she'd visited she'd cleaned up after herself. This time would be no different.

"Please." The android insisted, already headed towards the kitchen before she could protest.

A long breath escaped her and she repositioned the crutches under her arms, "I'm not broken."

"Not at all, Gen, but you should be resting." She responded immediately, a polite smile remaining across her features as she continued to move in fluid motions, "We can work on rebuilding your strength in a week or so."

She narrowed her eyes, but ultimately didn't argue. Instead, she heaved another breath and started towards the lower level of the home, "Thank you."

In the time that she'd eaten and spoken with Chloe, Elijah had moved from the gym to the lab. A hand towel remained draped across his shoulders as the residual moisture continued to drip from his hair, but he'd otherwise since cleaned up and showered since his time in the gym. Lightly tinted eyes glanced up from the screen he'd focused his attention on and a small frown turned the corners of his mouth downward as he regarded her.

He drew a breath to speak, but before he could utter a word she interrupted, "I should be resting, I know." She smirked as he released the breath with a mildly annoyed sigh, "Are you going to come upstairs and eat anytime soon?"

"Chloe set a plate aside for me. I won't be long." He placated.

"El, you know you don't have to do everything yourself, right?" Gen cut to the point, shifting to lean against the crutches, "That part is supposed to be over with."

Drawing his hands together in his lap he sat back, fingers lacing together and the pads of his thumbs meeting as he tilted his head back slightly as he mulled the idea over. Planting a foot firmly against the polished and pristenly white floor he spun to face her fully from his chair before speaking, "

"I have no intention to single handedly solve all issues, Gen." He stood, crossing the distance between them in a few fluid strides. Gingerly he placed a hand on each of her shoulders, careful not to weigh too heavily upon her and cause her to lose her balance, but remaining purposeful in his action to emphasize his point, "I will stop eventually. I'll return to an easier lifestyle where I can explore the world and my interests at my leisure. This, however, isn't something I can entrust fully into the hands of others and maintain peace of mind."

"This wasn't supposed to be a burden." This situation wasn't supposed to permeate so quickly and deeply into their lives. Issues that revolved around her, with or without BioTech, weren't supposed to be the norm for them. They were supposed to be free now. Free of past burdens and free of obligations to the future of humanity. The majority were supposed to decide where society was headed now that they'd been given an alternative to consider. Their job, her's and Elijah's, was supposed to be done.

"No, it's not." His expression shifted, rigid and stoic, "I'm just tying up loose ends."

Loose ends? It was an odd choice of words to use for the situation. The end of what they'd started? They'd always predicted there would be some sort of fallout and animosity left because of what they'd done. Maybe this would be the final hurdle for them.

She nodded. She'd said what she'd needed to. Her concerns were voiced, "Can I help?"

His eyebrows rose and he paused before shaking his head, "Not with this. Investigating your own case probably wouldn't look too good." He elaborated. Having a personal friend look into her case wouldn't look too great either, but she didn't argue the point. He knew how to cover his own tracks. It is, afterall, how she was finally allowed to leave BioTech.

"I guess."

"It's almost time for your medicine." With that he changed the subject, hands leaving her shoulders as he stood up straight.

"Trying to get rid of me, Kamski?"

"Never." His featured lifted, less serious as he reverted to his usual demeanor, "Though don't take this as a means of getting out of the occasional consult. I meant it when I said there's a place for you within CyberLife."

She rolled her eyes, smile betraying her attempt to display a disinterested facade, "I'll think about it."

He hummed to himself, a knowing smirk taking shape, but he said nothing. Instead he waited for her to take her leave before seating himself in front of the screen he'd been previously working from before he allowed himself to hunch over the desk. It'd been a long day. He swore his heart felt as though it'd stopped several times either from the news of what'd happened or when hearing the events told in her own words. There was no way he couldn't intervene in this. This wasn't how any of this was supposed to go.

Gen and Chloe were right. He knew it would be better to simply trust the DPD, but he couldn't. He couldn't even fully trust the people within CyberLife. Restructuring would be at the top of his list, pruning staff and departments that didn't coincide with the new direction of the company. For now, however, he would keep an eye on the staff.

There was a decent list of individuals who possessed the knowledge and skill, before or after his leave, that could have played a part in Donovan's development. More importantly, someone had tampered with the interface he'd designed in order to act as a handler. Amanda was never meant to function in that way, within another conscious being. Integrating Amanda into the central processing unit of a fully functioning and especially that of an awakened android would most likely result in catastrophic errors as the two conflicted. Neither could function properly simultaneously, they were never designed to do so. The interface was a personal project. He suspected earlier versions had been gleaned from his personal files before his departure and had been modified to fill the purpose of a handler for prototype models.

Releasing a long breath, he eyed the screen before him, staring through the translucent surface and into his own world as he considered the gravity of the situation. The message was clear, in part. Donovan wasn't alone, this was personal, they weren't motivated by any sort of monetary gain, and they weren't afraid of physical violence. With that in mind, the possible threats both inside and outside of CyberLife were significantly narrowed. The revolution couldn't be undone. What was the goal?

He would never knowingly sacrifice those important to him, but now that Gen was close and Chloe had multiple iterations of herself to operate from, he was free to indulge his own curiosity. Gen and Chloe were right, but he couldn't back down from a challenge. His interest had been piqued and he couldn't stand the thought of not knowing what might happen if he pulled on the thread that'd been presented. He needed to see where this would go. He needed to know who had been bold enough to issue the threat to both himself and those he cared for. It would be impossible for him to rest without seeking justice whether or not that were within the realm of the DPD. He couldn't let it go.


End file.
